Ha quand je te vois
by snapounette
Summary: ...je m'étouffe avec mon jus de citrouille!Tout commence quand Loona Lovegood vient prendre son petit déjeuner en nuisette... Certains ne s'en remettront pas, par exemple Draco Malefoy.J'avais déjà posté cette fic' sur un autre site.
1. Loona Lovegood

_Il s'agit d'une fanfic' que j'avais déjà publié sur un autre site. C'est une réponse au défit de Lovelessgirl88: une romance DM/LL... Il s'agit ici de la version rerelue et recorrigée :) les update devraient donc aller assez vite vu que l'essentiel est déjà tapé. _

_Enjoy!!!_

Chapitre I: LOONA LOVEGOOD OU L'ART DE SE TAPER L'AFFICHE.

« La grande salle de Poudlard, les élèves... beurk! sale engeance qui ne pense qu'à une chose: enfreindre le règlement. Regardez les s'agiter, se ruer sur la nourriture et ce n'est que le début de la journée!!! Un jour, ils ne prendront même plus la peine de s'asseoir! Aucun respect pour rien!!! Ha voici un des pires: Ronald Weasley! C'est vraiment incroyable la quantité de nourriture qu'il peut ingurgiter en une minute à peine...Pourvu qu'il s'étrangle! Au moins comme ça, je ne le retrouverai pas dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, et je ne serai pas forcé de le supporter pendant les retenues. Un de moins, ce serait déjà ça » Rusard en était là de son observation du petit déjeuner des élèves de Poudlard, quand Miss Teigne vint se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant. Elle grossissait beaucoup depuis quelques semaines. « Et en plus ils me gavent ma toute belle! ». Décidément la vie était bien injuste à son égard. Son seul plaisir dans la vie venait de ce que les ragots ne manquaient pas de circuler dans l'école de sorcellerie. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'il ne manquait que très rarement d'assister aux petits déjeuners, déjeuners et dîners de ces immondes petits gnomes!! Pour écouter, espionner et déceler d'éventuelles envies d'utiliser ces horreurs de farces et attrapes, d'introduire un animal illicite dans l'enceinte de l'école (les lubies de Hagrid suffisaient), de sortir des dortoirs la nuit, ou pire encore: de tuer Miss Teigne! Ce matin-ci, hélas, aucune rumeur alléchante ne semblait poindre. Un élève de serpentard s'était réveillé avec le système capillaire perturbé: ces cheveux poussaient jusqu'à toucher le sol en une minute puis chutaient, sans cesse. Une blague de mauvais goût ou un entraînement à un sort d'auto-métamorphose qui avait mal tourné sans doute. Cela était déjà arrivé à un élève quelques années auparavant. « Mais comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ha oui Peter Pettigrow! » (En réalité, c'était en s'entraînant à devenir un animagus, mais ça Rusard ne pouvait pas le savoir.)

Les cheveux noir corbeau graisseux, la peau blanc linceul, la cape noire virevoltant au grès de son pas énergique, le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle qu'il embrassa d'un regard inquisiteur avant de fondre vers le concierge comme un faucon sur sa proie.

« On m'a dérobé de la poudre de patte de gazouillis cette nuit. C'est la troisième fois que l'on me dérobe des ingrédients dans ma réserve personnelle cette semaine. C'est intolérable. Êtes-vous sur de faire vos rondes les yeux ouverts? »

Quelqu'un qui venait de voir la scène de loin ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer une petite coupure laissée par le rasoir juste sous le menton du professeur le plus sombre de Poudlard. Il devait être vraiment très énervé car un homme, qui prépare tous les jours les potions les plus complexes qui soient, a des mains très habiles et leurs gestes sont les plus précis au monde. Seule une immense contrariété pourrait provoquer pareil dérapage de leur part.

Le maître des potions s'en alla sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre. Il avait faim, il prit donc le chemin de ses appartements afin d'y déguster un petit déjeuner qu'il avait omis de prendre tant le pressentiment qu'il avait eu au réveil l'avait énervé. Hélas, milles fois hélas, ce fut ce moment qu'Albus Dumbledore choisit pour se lever et réclamer le silence. Il ne pouvait donc décemment pas sortir de la grande salle. Son estomac exprima son mécontentement d'un léger gargouillis, mais en bon estomac « snapien » se résigna à attendre sa froide vengeance.

Le directeur de Poudlard regardait ses ouailles de son regard malicieux et bienveillant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Il veut être sûr que tout le monde l'écoute ce vieux fou. Que va t-il encore nous annoncer? Peut-être a t'il enfin renommé un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. » Soudain, Drago Malefoy, prince autoproclamé et cependant incontesté de la maison des serpentards, réalisa que le directeur ne regardait plus l'ensemble de la salle, mais son entrée, tout en se retenant visiblement de rire. De fait, toutes les personnes présentes, élèves, professeurs, chat, concierge, et même quelques hiboux retardataires, regardaient dans la même direction l'air perplexe, amusé, ou hilare. Il comprit rapidement ce qui était la cause de tant de réactions en portant lui-même son regard dans cette direction. Une jeune fille blonde venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, vêtue d'une nuisette azure à bretelles fines et ornée d'un magnifique aigle marron brodé à la main. Le jeune homme avala son jus de citrouille de travers et dut en recracher une partie sous peine de mourir étouffé. Fort heureusement, personne ne se rendit compte de ce geste ô combien indigne de l'héritier Malefoy: tout le monde la regardait elle. Elle arborait également de magnifiques jambières parsemées de petits ours bruns clignotants. « Jolie jambes en tout cas! » se dit-il, avant de s'administrer un doloris mental. L'air complètement ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'attention qu'elle suscitait et s'assit à la table des serdaigles attendant visiblement que le directeur barbu commence son discours.

« Chers élèves! Je demande votre attention. Je m'excuse de vous imposer mon babille de si bon matin, mais je vous assure que je n'ai que de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous annoncer la venue prochaine du nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Mon ami s'est enfin décidé. Dès lundi prochain, je ne vous ferai plus cours, soyez rassurés.

Passons maintenant aux réjouissances extrascolaires. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous avais déjà dit il y a trois ans. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, on peut trouver de l'espoir: il suffit de se rappeler d'allumer la lumière. Et bien certes Voldemort est revenu et je partage la douleur de nombre d'entre vous qui ont perdu un de leur proche par la faute de celui-ci. Mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre. Aussi, avons-nous décidé, vos professeurs et moi-même... »

Surtout lui !

« ..., d'organiser une soirée dansante déguisée pour Halloween. Il y aura un vote pour élire les meilleurs déguisements, alors réfléchissez-y bien!!! Et bonne journée à tous! »

« En quoi vas-tu te déguiser mon Dragonichou?

Hein? Heu...je ne sais pas. »

A la vérité, Drago ne savait même pas de quoi Pansy lui parlait. Il n'avait rien écouté du discours de Dumbledore, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que celui-ci avait commencé. Tout ce dont il s'était aperçu c'était que la jeune Serdaigle arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt en nuisette dormait tout en mangeant.


	2. Rencontre au clair de lune

Chapitre II : **RENCONTRE AU CLAIR DE LUNE**.

_Tiens mais qu'est que je fais dans la grande salle moi ? Enfin heureusement je ne suis pas en nuisette comme dans mon rêve. Non mais attends ma vieille…si tu es en nuisette ! Ha ! L'horreur ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'étaient juste deux secondes de lucidité !!! Merlin, qu'ai-je donc bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ? Je suis une gentille fille moi ! Oh ! mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avalé ? j'ai envie de vomir … Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça elle ? Ha oui, c'est vrai : je suis en nuisette._

« Ça va Loona?

- Heu…oui, très bien. Merci. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu en es à ton troisième bol de chocolat, tu as enfourné au moins 10 croissants et qui plus est, tu ne dis rien... En quoi vas-tu te déguiser ? »

_Me déguiser ? Mais de quoi elle parle ?_

« Moi je vais me déguiser en dragon ! Mais dis-moi : c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- J'essaie de lancer une nouvelle mode. Selon un sondage effectué par un des journalistes du Chicaneur, cela fait trente ans que la mode sorcière n'a pas évolué. Il est grand temps que ça change ! »

_Bon, il n'y a plus qu'une solution pour ne pas perdre la face : rester habillée ainsi toute la journée ! Je vais me les cailler… Mais pourquoi est-ce toujours les réponses les moins pratiques qui me viennent à l'esprit ? Bah ! avec la robe de sorcier ça ira mieux. Pourvu que j'ai le temps d'aller la chercher avant le début des cours. Quelle heure est-il ? 8h45… C'est jouable. Bon allons-y calmement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à parler de bal et de déguisements ?_

Drago faisait sa ronde nocturne comme tous les soirs une semaine sur deux depuis ce début d'année. Ce soir là, la lune était pleine, il s'en était aperçu en passant devant une fenêtre du second étage. Il n'avait pas été facile de se mettre d'accord avec Granger au sujet de l'organisation de ces rondes. Et de tout le reste d'ailleurs. Ils avaient finalement opté tous les deux pour la solution qui les mettait le moins souvent en contact. Bien que fréquentant tous les deux la même salle commune, ils ne communiquaient que par l'intermédiaire d'un tableau « véléda », une invention Moldue que Granger avait installée là ; ou bien ils s'insultaient. Il était même étonnant selon l'avis de plusieurs personnes à Poudlard qu'ils ne se soient pas encore étripés mutuellement. Il avait bien essayé, mais elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d'amuïssement et il n'avait pas pu prononcer la formule entièrement. Il devait trouver un moyen de se venger : on n'humilie pas un Malefoy impunément. Et d'ailleurs en théorie, un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais humilié. Il était en train d'élaborer un stratagème de séduction des plus sadiques pour qu'elle ne puisse pas respirer sans penser à lui ni, penser à lui sans pleurer… Ça, ce serait la première étape, ensuite il faudrait qu'elle panique de l'état dans lequel elle se trouverait, qu'elle vire paranoïaque… _Granger, je vais t'offrir un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste ! Niark niark niark_ . Il en était là de ses délicieuses réflexions (que de joies en perspectives !) quand il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es de quelle maison ? » _Tiens, c'est la fille de tout à l'heure…_

« Je suis allée cueillir des marguerites. Il faut les cueillir de nuit si on veut qu'elles restent fraîches plus de trois jours.

- Et en plus tu te fiches de moi?! 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! »

Haaa ! qu'il aimait ça ôter des points !!! Mais cela dit, il aurait préféré coincer un Griffondor, de préférence un première année. La semaine précédente, celui qu'il avait croisé avait été tellement terrorisé, qu'il en avait souillé son caleçon. Le problème quand ils avaient trop peur, c'était qu'ils ne recommençaient pas et ça faisait des punis potentiels en moins. Heureusement, il y aurait toujours Potter ! _Bon alors tu vas dégager_ ! _Pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas?_

« Où est ton dortoir ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as laissé ton cerveau avec tes vêtements ? (Loona était à nouveau en nuisette). Tu dors ?

- … »

C'est alors qu'un doute subit vint à l'esprit de Malfoy Junior : puisqu'elle avait pris son petit déjeuner en dormant, elle pouvait très bien marcher en dormant. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait qu'en fait, il était même plus facile de marcher en dormant que de manger en dormant. Par conséquent, la possibilité qu'elle soit encore endormie, n'était pas à exclure. Pour s'en assurer il passa une main devant les grands yeux noisettes (_tiens, il y'a un peu de vert aussi_) de la jeune fille. Pas de doute : elle dormait. Il en tombait les fesses dans le chaudron : il venait de la percuter, lui-même, athlète accompli, avait failli tomber à la renverse, et elle ne s'était même pas réveillée !!! C'était presque une insulte à son sex-appeal : n'importe quelle autre fille aurait tenté de le violer sur place : il faisait toujours ses rondes en peignoir de soie. _Non mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Bon d'abord la réveiller, ensuite lui passer le savon de sa vie. Des marguerites ! et pourquoi pas des fleurs d'oranger !_ Il s'apprêtait à exécuter son projet quand le professeur Rogue l'air particulièrement furieux apparu au coin du couloir. Après avoir entendu les explications de son filleul, il lui dit d'un ton plus sec encore qu'à l'ordinaire, du ton qu'il utilisait avec Potter :

« Ne la réveille surtout pas : ça pourrait la tuer. Reconduis la doucement à son dortoir » et de s'en aller.

Il en avait de bonnes ! Comme s'il savait où se trouvait le dortoir des Serdaigles ! Il décida donc de la mener à l'infirmerie. Après tout : il semblait évident qu'elle avait besoin d'être soignée. Il la prit par la main et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, mais elle résistait. Il se retourna et constata que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. « Ça y'est, elle pleure maintenant!!! » Non, mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Merlin en avait vraiment après lui ! Il vit deux grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais son visage n'était pas crispé. Les larmes coulaient juste. _Elle pleure comme pleurent les anges… Whohoho ! Stop Drago : c'est une tarée qui dort debout ! C'est tout._ Il entreprit néanmoins de la mener chez Madame Pomfresh avec plus de douceur.

Après quelques accidents de parcours (elle se mit a hurler « au feu », puis s'exclama: « whaou quel charmant popotin! » devant la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall, ce qui bien sur réveilla celle-ci...), ils arrivèrent (enfin) à l'infirmerie. Là, il la fit asseoir sur un lit et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui apparut en longue chemise de nuit en coton froufrouteuse et coiffée d'un bonnet de nuit assorti. « Ha ! Grand-mère mais que faites-vous là ?! » fut la première phrase qui vint à l'esprit de Drago, mais il sut heureusement se retenir et expliqua pourquoi il était là. Ensuite il retourna se coucher. Il n'avait pas fini sa ronde, mais tant pis. Si quelqu'un avait décidé de sauter de la tour d'astronomie cette nuit, c'est qu'il avait sans doute de bonnes raisons de le faire.


	3. Papy Dumby et les chocogrenouilles

_

* * *

_

Les pensées de Loona sont entre § et celles de Drago entre #. C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas faire comme ça et que normalement les italiques suffisent. De fait, pour ce chapitre, c'est amplement suffisant, mais pour les prochains, lorsqu'ils se parleront (car ils vont se parler un jour, je vous le promets!), ça ne suffira plus.

Chapitre 3 : PAPI DUMBY ET LES CHOCOGRENOUILLES.

§_Ho lala! C'est quoi cette vieille odeur? Et puis c'est quoi ce poids que j'ai sur les pieds? Où suis-je d'abord? Pas dans mon lit, ça c'est sur. Bon allez Loona, une seule façon d'identifier l'endroit où tu te trouves: ouvrir les yeux. Courage! Tiens, c'est tout blanc. Tout blanc et je suis dans un lit. Conclusion : je suis à l'infirmerie. Comment y suis-je arrivée ? Alors là, je ne sais pas, mais au moins cette fois je ne suis pas dans un placard à balais. Bon et alors ce poids, c'est quoi? _§

Loona se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et constata que "ce poids" sur ses pieds était un chat très rond. En fait, il s'agissait de Miss Teigne. Après avoir conseillé à celle-ci de surveiller d'avantage sa ligne et s'être tant bien que mal dégagé les pieds, elle entreprit de se mettre debout. C'était depuis toujours un exercice assez difficile pour elle qui souffrait de vertiges au réveil. Il n'y avait qu'un seul remède: un copieux petit déjeuner. Son entreprise fut interrompue par Me Pomfresh qui lui apportait un plateau garni du petit déjeuner dont rêvait la jeune fille, et d'une potion probablement préparée par un professeur Rogue réveillé très tôt le matin, et qu'elle appréhendait déjà de boire.

" Bonjour mademoiselle, voici votre petit déjeuner. Ceci est une potion que vous devrez prendre avant de vous endormir. Une cuillerée tous les soirs. Cela devrait vous éviter de nouvelles crises. Vous dormirez ici cependant jusqu'à la fin de la semaine afin de vérifier que le remède a bien l'effet escompté. Je suppose que vous avez des questions? "

Et là Pompom qui s'attendait au sempiternel "Comment suis-je arrivée là? » fut très surprise d'entendre

" Une cuiller à café, à dessert ou bien à soupe?"

Et bien à soupe!!!"

Comment cette jeune fille pouvait-elle espérer qu'une cuiller à café de potion pourrait avoir quelque effet? Certes les potions de Severus étaient particulièrement efficaces, mais tout de même!

"D'autres questions?

- Oui : il n'y a pas de liqueur de plumes de dodo dans la potion j'espère...

- Pourquoi? vous êtes allergique?

- Non mais je trouve cruel de priver ces pauvres bêtes de leur seul rempart contre le froid.

- Mais le Dodo est une espèce qui vit sous les tropiques.

- Non, ça c'est ce qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils acceptent de prendre leur médicaments.

- Bon quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y en a pas dedans. "

C'était totalement faux, mais l'infirmière avait compris que Loona ne pourrait pas être convaincue et préférait arrêter là le débat. Elle déposa donc les vêtements qu'elle avait demandés aux Elfes de maison d'aller chercher dans les affaires de Loona, et lui dit qu'elle pourrait quitter l'infirmerie dès qu'elle aurait fini son petit déjeuner. Pendant les dix minutes qu'il fallut à Loona pour ce faire, elle eut droit à un charmant spectacle: Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione Granger, vint apporter une aile de poulet à Miss Teigne. Ronronronron

§ _Rhoooo c'est crop magnon!_§

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago était en cours de potions depuis une heure (le premier cours de la semaine, au grand dam des Gryffondors) quand le professeur McGonagall avait frappé à la porte du cachot, provoquant l'explosion du chaudron de Neville Londubat, deux secondes avant qu'il ne rajoute l'ingrédient qui l'aurait fait fondre.

"Excusez-moi Severus, puis-je vous emprunter M. Malefoy un moment je vous prie? Albus souhaiterait lui parler.

- Oui, bien sur. Melle Granger, terminez la potion de M Malefoy.

- Mais Harry et moi n'avons pas fini la notre, monsieur

- Et alors? M. Potter peut bien continuer seul non?"

_BOUM!_

"Toutes mes excuses mademoiselle, effectivement, il semble que cela soit au dessus de ses capacités! C'est pourtant bien précisé au tableau, Potter, juste sous votre nez : ne pas attendre plus d'une minute après avoir introduit la patte de corbeau avant d'incorporer le mélange de poudre d'escampette et d'extrait de vanille bourbon! Est-ce le professeur McGonagall qui vous fascine au point que vous ne sachiez plus lire ou bien ne savez-vous pas compter jusqu'à soixante? Soixante points en moins pour Gryffondor!"

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que Drago, le sourire aux lèvres, quitta le cachot. Il se demandait bien ce que ce vieux hibou lui voulait. Il n'avait pourtant enfreint aucun règlement ces temps-ci. Quelqu'un s'était-il effectivement jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie la veille? Ce fut sur cette douce pensée, qu'ils étaient arrivés, lui et la directrice adjointe, devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée des appartements du professeur Dumbledore.

" Cookies pornos"

#_Qu'est-ce encore que encore ce mot de passe? La dernière friandise moldue à la mode? A toutes les goutter, il va finir pas avoir du diabète le vieux!# _Le directeur se leva de son fauteuil pour accueillir ses visiteurs et désignant une chaise, dit:

"Prenez donc ce siège M. Malefoy. "

Drago s'assit sur ledit siège, arborant fièrement son air de "de toutes façons rien ne peut me surprendre, rien ne peut m'atteindre, I am a ROCK".

" Pompom, hum, pardon je veux dire notre distinguée infirmière, Me Pomfresh…"

#_Distinguée infirmière? Hé bien ! ça se voit que tu ne l'as pas vue en chemise et bonnet de nuit...Et mais peut être que tu l'as vue, petit cachottier? Je devrais plutôt dire vieux pervers. Beurk! Mais sinon pourquoi tu l'appellerais Pompom, alors que tu n'appelles pas MC Go, Mimi? Et pourquoi je me pose ces questions moi? #_

"Vous m'écoutez M Malefoy?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien. Je disais donc que, en conséquence, il sera installé un système d'alarme qui vous préviendra dès qu'elle se relèvera."

_#Comment ? Pardon? Mais de qui parle-t'il, le ventre à pattes? et pourquoi un système d'alarme? Serait-il tombé sur la tête hier soir? #_

"Pardon professeur, peut être ai-je mal entendu: je serai prévenu quand elle se relèvera ?

- Oui ainsi vous pourrez tout de même dormir tranquillement si elle ne fait pas de crise."

_#Qui elle? Veiller sur qui? J'espère au moins qu'"elle" sera mignonne. #_

"Et la situation restera ainsi combien de temps?

- Et bien jusqu'à ce que mademoiselle Lovegood cesse de se relever dans son sommeil. Peut être la cure de potion _restaulit_ d'une semaine suffira, auquel cas Melle Lovegood réintégrera son dortoir au bout d'une semaine, peut être qu'il lui faudra plus de temps. »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette perspective ne réjouissait pas notre Serpentard favori. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un baby sitter.

« Et à partir de quand devrais-je #_supporter cette petite gourde_# veiller sur elle?

- Et bien à partir de demain soir, mardi. Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit?

#_Si sûrement. Mais si tu crois que je t'écoute quand tu parles vieux débris !_ #

- Quoi qu'il en soit Me Pomfresh n'était pas convaincue du géni de mon idée, si vous pouviez lui prouver que j'avais raison, je vous en serez reconnaissant : on a parié deux chocogrenouilles»

Un signe de Dumbledore lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Alors Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, il entendit le directeur chantonner un vieil air bien connu:

« Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux

Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls

Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux

Même la morale parle pour eux

J'aimerais quand même te dire

Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire

Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux. »(1)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre…

(1) vous avez bien sur reconnu _L'encre de tes yeux_ de Francis Cabrel, enfin sauf si vous n'aimez pas FC ce qui est votre droit le plus stricte


	4. Une fée c'est magique en soi

_Encore une fois, les pensées de Loona sont entre § et celle de Drago entre #_

**UNE FÉE C'EST MAGIQUE EN SOI.**

Pendant ce temps, Loona assistait elle aussi à son premier cours de la semaine, à savoir Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le nouveau professeur. Celui-ci se présentait :

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Black, mais je n'aime pas ce nom alors vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius, ou beau brun… (Ces paroles rappelèrent à certains Gilderoy Lockhart, et cela ne leur présageait rien de bon. En revanche la majorité des jeunes filles pensaient déjà à toutes sortes d'opportunités dans lesquelles elles pourraient user de ce surnom). Je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, au moins pour cette année. Enfin… si j'arrive à résister à l'envie de tuer le petit chimiste. Pour ce premier cours, je vais vous demander de me faire la liste des sorts de protection, d'attaque et des contre sorts que vous avez appris jusqu'ici, ceci afin que je puisse établir un programme sur l'année scolaire. Des questions ?

- Professeur ?

- Oui, jolie demoiselle ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre groupe ?

- Quel groupe ?

- Et bien votre groupe de musique !

- Et bien, heu… Melle Lovegood je suppose ? (qui d'autre que la fille du rédacteur du _Chicaneur_ pouvait sincèrement croire qu'il était chanteur ?) Je chante très faux.

- ha… Effectivement, c'est une bonne raison.

- Pas d'autres questions ?

-…

- Oh ! J'oubliais : notez aussi la liste des espèces que vous avez étudiées : Loup Garou, Vampires, Lutins….»

La question de Loona avait plongé la classe entière dans une telle perplexité que personne ne pensa à demander à Sirius comment il avait survécu. Tout le monde commença donc à établir la liste demandée par le professeur.Il était arrivé la veille et le professeur Dumbledore l'avait présenté au dîner. Seuls quelques élèves de Gryffondor avaient crié leur joie au début, mais ensuite, l'air particulièrement sombre et le regard plus qu'haineux que potion-man avait jeté au nouveau venu avait convaincu le reste des élèves (serpentards exceptés) de l'acclamer.

Loona repensait à ce que lui avait dit le professeur Dumbledore après le dîner, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés. Il lui avait dit que c'était le préfet des Serpentards qui l'avait ramenée à l'infirmerie en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il faudrait qu'elle aille l'en remercier. Et elle pensait aussi au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit là. Ce rêve ou elle regardait un magnifique, oui vraiment c'était le mot : magnifique, popotin avancer devant elle. Elle eut soudain très peur d'avoir parlé dans son sommeil. Ça lui arrivait si souvent !

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

---

« Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui vous avez de la chance, vous allez voir quelque chose que peu de sorciers ont eu l'occasion de voir. Suivez-moi. »

Puis le professeur se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Il avança un mètre après la lisière et demanda aux élèves de faire de même. Ceux-ci, bien que peu rassurés, s'exécutèrent. Ils s'attendaient tous à voir surgir quelque horrible créature « absolument inoffensive pour peu qu'on sache s'y prendre » comme ils en avaient déjà tant étudiées avec Hagrid. Ils soupçonnaient d'ailleurs que, si tellement peu de sorciers avaient pu voir cette créature, c'était sans doute que personne ne cherchait à la croiser. C'est pourquoi ils furent agréablement surpris de constater que la créature était encore dans son cocon.

« Ce que vous voyiez là est un cocon de fée. (Grand soupir de soulagement général parmi les élèves) Il est près à s'ouvrir, vous devriez pourvoir assister à la naissance d'une fée. Tenez voyez, elle commence à écarter les fils… »

Il y eut ensuite 10 minutes de silence pendant lesquelles tous regardaient la fée s'extirper de sa cage de soie. Quand elle en fut enfin sortie, un élève leva la main pour demander de quelle espèce il s'agissait.

« Il d'agit d'une Yuderez Noz ou crieuse. (1)On les appelle ainsi car elles imitent le hurlement des loups pour attirer les jeunes hommes, sorciers ou moldus, dans la forêt. En général on ne retrouve jamais le jeune homme et ceux que l'on a retrouvés étaient morts… Remarquez bien qu'ils avaient tous un sourire béat fixé aux lèvres… »

A ce moment Loona décrocha car elle vit les septièmes années de Serpentards se rendre aux serres. Et surtout elle vit Drago Malefoy, elle vit ses cheveux qui volaient au vent, sa démarche élégante et quand il se retourna, son « magnifique petit popotin » et se dit qu'à ce moment, elle aimerait bien être une crieuse… Puis elle se fit la réflexion que les fées soit disant protectrices étaient en fait bien perverses.

§ _Elles attirent ces jeunes hommes et leur promettent sans doute monts et merveilles, pour en fait les tuer. Je ne me déguiserai pas en fée finalement, peut être en vampire… Ce serait bien pour une fois d'attirer le regard pour une autre raison que pour une gaffe ou une réflexion que personne ne pense à faire… Le soir du bal, M Malefoy, vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de m'inviter à danser. _§

Elle qui n'avait jamais attiré le regard d'aucun garçon, elle avait décidé de prendre sa revanche en attirant le tombeur de Poudlard, celui qui n'avait qu'à soupirer pour que celle qu'il souhaitait vienne passer une nuit avec lui. Elle se donnait souvent des petits défis pour se prouver qu'elle contrôlait toujours parfaitement ses actes. Elle avait si souvent eu l'impression d'être folle, soit que quelqu'un la regardât comme telle, soit qu'elle ne se souvînt plus d'avoir fait une chose qu'elle avait de toute évidence faite, que ses affaires ne fussent plus là où elle les avait laissées ou encore que le temps passât sans qu'elle n'en eût conscience.

Drago quant à lui, en passant devant la cabane de Hagrid remarqua que le troupeau des élèves était réuni autour d'une petite lumière bleuté et volante... une fée. Il en avait vue une, une fois dans son jardin. Elle soignait une rose. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu qu'on l'observait. C'était cette fille.

# _Comment a t'il dit qu'elle s'appelle déjà ? Lunaire ? Lu… ? Lou… ? Loona ! Loona Lovegood !!! Loona, c'est un nom de fée ça. Elle ressemble un peu à une fée d'ailleurs avec son air perdu et sa silhouette si menue. Elle n'est pas mal dans son genre en fait… Enfin, il faudrait tout de même qu'elle s'habille autrement ! Bon retournons-nous avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées. Et puis on ne sait jamais : après avoir admiré mon visage, elle appréciera peut être de voir un aussi joli postérieur. (3)D'un autre côté, elle est tellement bizarre qu'elle doit être attirée par bien autre chose, les plantes de pieds par exmple. Ai-je de belles plantes de pieds ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire si elle n'aime pas mes plantes de pieds ? « Poupoum poupoum… » Qu'est-ce que cela? #_

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'idée qu'il pourrait ne pas plaire à Loona avait soulevé une petite inquiétude dans le cœur de Drago et celui-ci s'affolait un peu.

#_Non, ce n'est **pas** possible!Pensons à autre chose : En quoi vais-je me déguiser ?_ #

Le soir après le dîner, Drago Malefoy venait de rentrer dans sa chambre et sortait le nécessaire à la rédaction de son devoir de Potions quand un mainate se matérialisa devant lui en hurlant d'une voix suraiguë : « Elle se lèèèèèèève ! Elle se lèèèèèèèèève !!! » # _Comment ? c'est ça l'alarme ! Par Merlin ! mais comment l'arrête-on ? Mais il est chtarbé ! (2)#_

« Tais-toi, oiseau de malheur !!!

- Pas avant que tu ne sois paaaarrrrtiiiiiiiii !!! »

Drago sorti donc des appartements des Préfets en Chefs en courant et tout en maudissant Dumbledore, se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Serdaigles, craignant que le mainate ne le poursuive s'il tardait.

---

A suivre… J'espère que ça vous a plu.

(1)J'ai trouvé ce nom dans « A la recherche de Féerie », Tome II, d'Anatole Batignole et Louis-H de Kornandon.

(2) ndla : je tiens à préciser que ce mot est accepté avec cette orthographe par word… J'en suis assez étonnée.

(3)ndla : Et oui Drago Malefoy est très beau, mais il est aussi bourré de défauts, dont un particulièrement exaspérant : il SAIT qu'il est beau.


	5. Miam!

_Au risque de me répéter : les pensées de Loona sont entre § et celle de Drago entre # Bonne lecture !!!_

_Je tiens à remercier Maliviia qui a su pointer certaines erreurs et maladresses d'écriture dans ce chapitre. _

**Chapitre 5 : MIAM**

_Drago sorti donc des appartements des Préfets en Chefs en courant et tout en maudissant Dumbledore, se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Serdaigles, craignant que le mainate ne le poursuive s'il tardait._

En fait, il n'eut pas à courir jusqu'au tableau des Serdaigles (traverser tout le château et monter trois étages en courant ne lui aurait posé aucun problème cependant), car il croisa la jeune fille dans un couloir (presque vide à cette heure puisque la majorité des étudiants étaient dans leur salle commune). Il pila donc sur place et rebroussa chemin pour la rejoindre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la prit par la main et s'apprêtait à la ramener vers son dortoir. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix timide lui demander :

« Tu comptes m'arracher le bras ? »

_# Elle ne dort pas ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible !! Ce fichu oiseau de merdre [1 m'a hurlé dans les oreilles manquant de peu de me percer le tympan…p…p…pour rien ?!#_

« Tu es réveillée ?

- heu ben… Oui pourquoi ? Toujours très calmement Loona continua : Tu sais : ça m'arrive dans la journée ! »

§ _Bon ça y'est chérie tu es cataloguée à la page « marcheuse au bois dormant ». Pour la danse le soir du bal, tu peux te la mettre « là où la lune règne [2 »!_ §

« Ha ben désolé, c'est à cause de l'alarme : elle s'est déclenchée. »

# _Évidemment que je sais qu'en journée tu es éveillée, pauvre gourde… Encore qu'à te voir, on peut avoir des doutes : qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Un immense T-shirt de nuit rose pâle ou une robe informe ? Tu étais beaucoup plus sexy en nuisette. Bon tu vas cligner des yeux ! Tu es stessante ! Restons aimable : selon Me Pomfresh, plus elle s'énerve dans la journée, moins elle se sent bien, et plus elle a de risque de faire une crise…Donc si tu veux dormir Drago : RESTE CALME !_ #

« Allez : avoue que tu as fait la moitié du chemin en dormant !

- Mais non ! »

---

Après le dîner, Loona s'était installée sur son lit, à l'abri de l'effervescence intellectuelle de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Certains élèves de 5ème année avaient organisé un « salon de réflexion » qui se tenait tous les lundi soirs et qui donnait lieu à des débats passionnés, à l'écart desquels Loona prenait soin de se tenir. Elle avait sorti le calepin qui lui servait à la fois de journal intime et de papier à croquer et avait commencé à relater sa journée. Quand elle en arriva à ses réflexions sur son déguisement, l'association d'idées déguisement/ recherche/ bibliothèque/ bouquin oublié provoqua un vent de panique dans sa joyeuse cervelle.

§ _Par Morgane, Merlin et cette chère Mélusine! Quelle heure est-il ? D'accord, c'est bon j'ai encore un quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne ferme !§_

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille s'était précipitamment levée et était sortie en courant direction : la bibliothèque. Bien sur, arrivée dans le second couloir qu'elle avait à parcourir, à bout se souffle, elle ne courait déjà plus…

---

#_Alors pourquoi cet oiseau de malheur m'a t-il hurlé dans les oreilles ? Nom d'un scroutt à pétard (en supposant qu'on puisse donner un nom à ces trucs), c'est le vieux fou qui s'est trompé quelque part en mettant au point « l'alarme »!_ #

« Je vais simplement récupérer un bouquin à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme… »

# _Quels yeux ! Bon au prochain battement de cil il faut que je compte combien de temps elle met avant le suivant… Je suis sur que ça intéresserait les ophtalmages._ [4 #

« Ho…je vois, alors je t'accompagne. »

#_Pardon, est-ce bien moi qui viens de dire ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Ha oui…temps entre deux battements de cils. Alors pourquoi ma voix tremblait-elle ? Je n'en reviens pas : cette fille me fait peur! C'est un haricot monté sur deux très jolies jambes vertes…et elle me fait plus peur que mon paternel les mauvais jours. Vertes ? Oui : vert sapin avec des lapins blancs et des montres à gousset. Tiens un battement… top chrono. Merci parrain pour cette magnifique montre… Si tu savais à quoi elle me sert actuellement tu lèverais les yeux au ciel, tu murmurerais quelque chose sur la débilité des centres d'intérêt des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, et tu te replongerais dans l'élaboration d'une Nième nouvelle potion. Et si ça m'intéresse, moi, de savoir combien de temps miss Dans-la-lune met entre deux battements de cils ? C'est stupide certes, et alors ? Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle moi ! Deuxième battement : 2 minutes 56 secondes 3 centièmes… C'est effectivement complètement dénué de sens ce que je fais là. Je suis entrain de devenir aussi bizarre qu'elle ! Help !_ #

Le temps de ces réflexions, et ils étaient à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Loona se dirigea directement vers le comptoir où elle récupéra, sous le regard désespéré de Me Pince (§ _Oui oh ben ça va, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Loona dans la lune c'est ça que tu penses vieille mégère ?§),_ le livre qu'elle avait laissé posé là. La jeune fille murmura un vague au revoir à peine audible et rejoignit Drago à la porte.

« Un livre sur les vampires ! Tu t'encanailles ? Ou bien, as-tu l'intention de partir à la chasse ?

- Mais non ! § _M'encanailler ? J'ai une tête à « m'encanailler » en lisant des bouquins ?_§ C'est pour le bal. Je ne sais pas encore exactement en quoi je vais me déguiser, mais je me disais qu'en vampire… »

Drago eut un bref rire, un peu moqueur et Loona le regarda l'air perplexe, les yeux encore plus exorbités que d'ordinaire.

« Excuse moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le genre de déguisement qui t'aille le mieux ; c'est tout. Je ne t'imagine pas avec un air méchant, des canines proéminentes et un filet de sang sur le menton.[5

# _Et moi j'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais ne pas avoir envie d'être méchant avec quelqu'un pendant autant de temps… à part avec Severus, bien sur… Étrange_…#

-Mais je peux être très méchante quand je veux !!!

_# C'est ça ! Et moi je suis le grand schtroumpf_ !#

-D'ailleurs tu verras : ce costume m'ira très bien ! Vous tremblerez devant Loona la sanglante ! »

Là Drago n'eut même pas envie de rire. Il eut simplement un immense sourire

§ _Quelles jolies mains !§_

# _Pourquoi je me sens aussi bien… Zut je souris ! Allez on remet le masque et hop ! on est reparti pour une discussion avec miss Je-viens-d'une-autre-galaxie. Heureusement qu'elle est trop occupée à regarder le sol pour avoir vu que je souriais_. #

« Oh regarde trois chatons ! Comme ils sont mignons !!!

- Où ? Ha là ! Ils ont une drôle de touche tout de même…

- Et toi? En quoi comptes-tu te déguiser ?

- En quoi ? Heu… ben… je ne sais pas… Toujours pas.

- Tu as bien une petite idée, non ? Halloween c'est dans quinze jours ! Tu as bien dû y réfléchir un peu, non ?

- Oui vaguement… Mais aucune idée convenable ne m'est venue. En tout cas, aucune que je n'aie déjà utilisée. »

# _Ce n'est même plus rigolo de se déguiser, à force…#_

« Je vois… Et bien je sais : c'est moi qui vais faire ton déguisement !

- Quoi ? Hors de question !

- Ben pourquoi ? Tu sais je suis plutôt douée pour les déguisements… »

# _Tu m'étonnes! tu es toujours déguisée… Sauf que tu n'en as pas conscience. Je ne veux pas me retrouver déguiser en petit Lutin avec barbe et chapeau pointu qui chante des chansons paillardes. Non merci ! Enfin, je ne peux quand même pas lui dire ça, ça la ferait pleurer. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire si elle pleure ?_ #

« Tu vois : tu ne trouves rien à redire… Donc, je vais dessiner ton costume.

- D'accord, mais pas de chapeau… En fait : je ne veux pas qu'on puisse me reconnaître ! »

# _Au moins comme ça l'honneur sera sauf… Enfin peut-être. #_

- Pas de problème ! »

§ _Heu… là Loona tu t'avances peut être un peu. Bah ! On verra bien ! Avec un bon maquillage…_ §

« Dis tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'une alarme… De quoi parlais-tu ?

- Ha oui ! Tiens d'ailleurs il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore : même pas fichu de régler une alarme correctement… Et c'est directeur !

- C'EST QUOI CETTE ALARME ?

- Hé! Mais ne crie pas ! Je croyais que tu étais au courant : maintenant, quand tu te lèves pendant ton sommeil, je suis prévenu. Enfin ça c'est la théorie, parce que notre cher directeur a mal lancé son sort, du coup c'est quand tu te lèves que je suis prévenu. Bon voilà ton dortoir. Bonne nuit. »

§ _Et il a accepté ça ? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Ou alors il a une confiance sans limite dans les bons soins de Me Pomfresh. Pourvu que ça fonctionne d'ailleurs. Je ne voudrais pas que Malefoy manque de sommeil à cause de moi. Il enlève déjà des points à tour de bras, mais là les sabliers rendraient l'âme. Sans compter qu'il en viendrait sûrement à la tentative de meurtre. En plus il se défoulerait sur Harry Potter et Ginny serait d'une humeur de cochon pendant au moins une semaine… Loona, il faut que tu restes dans ton lit cette nuit. D'un autre côté, si je me réveillais avant d'arriver au dortoir je le verrai sans doute en pyjama. Ou sans pyjamaaaaa ! Heu… Non ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse ses rondes nu. Drago Malefoy tout nu… Miam_ ! § [6

« Loona ici la terre ! Reste plantée devant le tableau si tu veux, mais laisse moi passer !

- Oh oui…pardon. Je rentre aussi.»

---

à suivre...

[1 Et oui Drago Malefoy lit Alfred Jarry !!! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? Si vous ne connaissez pas _Ubu Roi_…c'est pas bien : lisez-le vite c'est trop fendard !!!

[2 Version améliorée de « là où le soleil ne brille pas », expression très poétique pour désigner le fond de la culotte, ou encore le trou du c

[4 Version sorcier des ophtalmologistes…

[5 Amis de la poésie, Drago Malefoy vous salue.

[6 Attention : tu baves !


	6. Chatons, mensurationsinvitation!

_Heu… je rereredis que les pensées de Loona sont entre § et celles de Drago entre # à chaque chapitre, ou vous avez compris ?_

_Bonne Lecture!!!_

_Chers anonymes, remerciez Maliviia car elle m'a fait remarqué que je n'acceptais pas vos reviews! C'était bien involontaire et je vous prie d'accpeter mes plus humbles excuses. Toute review est la bienvenue, et je répondrai à toutes! (Sauf submersion)_

Chapitre 6 : **CHATONS, MENSURATIONS ET INVITATION.**

Notre serpentard favori était installé à déguster une tartine de confiture imbibée de café au lait, quand Rusard, notre concierge préféré , entra dans la salle commune en hurlant :

« QUI A FAIT ÇA ? »

Le « ça » en question était trois petits chats qu'il tenait à bout de bras devant lui. L'heure était grave.

# _Hé bien ! voilà autre chose! Maintenant, il se préoccupe des êtres vivants ! Et comment fais-je pour récupérer ma tartine maintenant_ ?#

Le pauvre homme (Rusard, pas Drago) demandait qui avait introduit trois chatons dans Poudlard pour ensuite les abandonner lâchement dans un placard à balais. Bien entendu, personne ne répondit. Personne sauf une frêle jeune fille au regard perdu, tunique bleu indigo, jupe jaune en laine lui arrivant au dessus du genoux, et collant du même bleu que la tunique [3 .

# _Tiens elle se lève… Décidément ses vêtements ! Et encore aujourd'hui c'est soft ! Elle est mieux habillée la nuit, décidément. Sa nuisette hier, en coton blanc un peu transparent, lui allait particulièrement bien. Hé ! Je ne m'étais jamais fait la réflexion, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue deux fois avec la même tenue. Elle s'est pourtant levée quatre fois dans son sommeil en dix jours ! Ça fait beaucoup quand même… La pauvre, elle fait probablement des cauchemars : elle pleure la plupart du temps. Elle ne crie jamais, mais elle pleure sans bruit. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Il faudra que je lui pose la question. Enfin pour ça, il faut lui parler quand elle est éveillée, et ça c'est dur à faire sans témoin. Lui dire bonjour ça va, mais la prendre à part…_ #

« Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça _§ Pattenrond ?§,_ mais je veux bien vous en prendre un. »

§ _C'est quoi ça ? Un sourire ? Oui sans doute. Oui. Il ne peut être que content que je prenne un chaton. Ou alors, il voulait les tuer ! Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est ça : il veut les tuer ! Si personne ne prend les deux autres, il va les emmener au lac et les donner en pâture au calamar !§_

« Si vous voulez, je vais même m'occuper de trouver un maître aux deux autres. »

Et elle prit tous les chats des mains de Rusard, en priant tout de même pour leur trouver rapidement un maïtre. C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose d'incroyable :

« Je vais en prendre un ! »

C'était le « prince des serpentards » qui venait de parler !Et tout le monde, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes (à part Dumbledore que rien ne pouvait détourner de son cookie du matin), le vit prendre un chaton dans les mains de Loona. Ledit chaton était roux et s'accrocha à la cape de l'uniforme de Drago de toute la force de ses petites griffes et commença à ronronner.

« On dirait qu'il t'aime déjà !_ § Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal! D'un autre côté, ils sont vraiment mignons à regarder tous les deux…§_ Au fait, j'ai trouvé pour le déguisement ! Je peux passer te voir ce soir pour les mesures ? »

# _Ha oui zut c'est vrai ! Neptune, mais en quoi vais-je être déguisé ? Panique à bord ! Au moins je pourrais lui demander pour les cauchemars_. #

« Bon, retrouve moi dans le hall à 20 heures… Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où est ma chambre.

§ _Oh que si je le sais ! On ne sait jamais ça peut servir…Merci à toi Ginny d'être intime avec Hermione ! Hum, hum… Ne laissons rien paraître._ §

- D'accord. »

C'est ainsi que le soir, c'est un Drago plein d'appréhension au sujet de son costume (et on le comprend…) qui invitait une Loona sur-enthousiaste dans les appartements des « PECs ».

§ _Oh qu'il est mignon ce chaton, en boule sur son petit fauteuil... Mais, n'est-ce pas la cape de Drago dessous? Il va la récupérer pleine de poils..._ §

#_ Et voilà : elle s'est encore changée ! Par contre elle ne s'est toujours pas brossé les cheveux_. #

« On peut s'installer dans la salle commune si tu veux. Granger ne risque pas d'arriver avant la fin de l'entraînement de Quiddich de son cher et tendre Potter.

- Heu…"

§ _Dois-je lui dire qu'elle y va pour sa « chère et tendre » Ginny ? Non, il serait capable de s'en servir pour leur faire une crasse. Ça a toujours été la guerre entre les Malefoy et les Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que je lui fais son costume que ça va changer. Mieux vaut se taire. §_

" Bien, si tu veux… Tiens toi bien droit surtout, et enlève ta veste sinon elle me gênera pour la carrure. [5

- Je me tiens toujours droit !!! »

Tout en jetant négligemment sa veste sur le chat, Drago entama un long monologue. Préférant ignorer le discours d'indignation Malfoyenne de son « mannequin », Loona sortit ses armes (un mètre ruban, un carnet et un crayon), et commença à prendre ses mensurations.

§ _Hum vraiment bien fichu... ho toi: je te prendrai nu dans la simca 1000 _§[7

# _C'est rigolo de voir comme elle fait ça sérieusement. Elle en tire la langue… C'est agréable, c'est tout doux, je me sens bien. Ce n'est pas comme avec le tailleur de mon père qui vous fiche un coup de point à chaque fois qu'il a besoin que vous releviez le menton… Elle me rappelle ma vieille Adèle… Ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas porté de fleurs d'ailleurs… Elle qui veillait toujours à ce que je ne me fasse pas mal, à ce que je mange sainement… C'était en fait la seule personne qui prenait vraiment soin de moi. Enfin… Il y'avait aussi Severus, mais il n'était pas vraiment doux, et les câlins ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Ca ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs, et heureusement! Adèle, tu me manques !#_

« Hum… Drago ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, au moment où Loona avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour faire passer le mètre ruban, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et, maintenant il la maintenait contre lui.

« Excuse moi, mais tu me rappelles ma vieille nourrice, et elle me manque »

§ _Youpi ! je lui fais penser à une vieille ! Décidément Loona tu as toutes les chances de ton côté. Oh oui ! Bon, la danse, ce sera pour la Saint Glinglin...§_

_# Tiens, je viens de lui faire un compliment, et elle a l'air vexée. Bizarre. Drago ! tu viens de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à une vieille femme ! Non mais quel crétin je fais ! #_

« Et heu… elle est morte étouffée dans tes bras ? Parce que là c'est ce qui va finir par m'arriver si tu ne me rends pas très vite ma liberté.

- Ho pardon. Non, elle est morte de vieillesse. »

# _Elle est mignonne quand elle boude... Draco!#_

_§ Une TRES vieille femme, donc ! de mieux en mieux ! Bientôt, il va m'offrir une canne ! Et encore j'ai de la chance: ça aurait pu être une Elfe de maison sa nourrice!§_

« Tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ? »

_#Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là?_ #

« Pardon ?... »

# _Pourvu qu'elle dise oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai terriblement envie de danser avec elle. En plus, elle sera la seule à savoir en quoi je suis déguisé, alors autant en profiter pour danser avec qui je veux ! Drago, tu es sincèrement en train de penser que tu veux aller à un bal accompagné de Miss je-suis-partie-à-découverte-de-nouvelles-planètes. Tu dois être malade. D'ailleurs tu es fiévreux et tes mains sont moites. Ça y'est je re-stresse, elle me fait peur. Mais pourquoi? Merlin que t'ai-je donc fait? Pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? Mais quel imbécile, quelqu'un l'a sûrement déjà invitée ! Un beau Gryffondor (non, ils sont tous moches là bas, et de toute façon, il n'y a pas un mec aussi beau que moi dans cette école), un gentil Pouffsoufle (mais je peux être très gentil moi aussi!)… Ou un de ces philosophes à la mords-moi-le-noeud de Serdaigle ! Ils peuvent la voir tous les jours et ça ne leur suffit pas ! Attend là, pourquoi je me fais autant de bile? Si elle ne répond pas tout de suite, c'est moi que l'on va ramasser à la petite cuiller au bas de la tour d'astronomie. Zut! J'ai encore oublié d'aller vérifier hier! Un jour, il va y en avoir un qui va sauter... Pourvu que ce soit Potter!#_

_§ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il me demande ça le plus simplement du monde, le visage impassible alors qu'il vient tout juste de sous entendre que j'avais déjà des rides et que je serais bien avisée d'acheter une canne... Et à trois jours dudit bal? En tout cas c'est carrément mieux qu'une simple danse ! Merci Morgane! Bénit soit Glinglin! Alléluia!§_ [6

« Oui »

# _Yes! ... Bizarre ce débordement de joie_. #

« Au fait tu as trouvé pour ton costume?

- Oui! Je vais me déguiser en... Hihihi! Non tu verras le soir du bal!

- Mais comment vais-je te reconnaître avec ton déguisement?

- Premièrement : moi, je serai reconnaissable malgré mon déguisement et deuxièmement : je TE reconnaitrai. Et je serai même la seule : c'est moi qui te le garanti!"

#_ Oui alors là j'ai un gros doute sur la valeur de la garantie... D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce déguisement_? #

- Puis-je au moins savoir en quoi, moi, je serai déguisé??

- Tu verras ça quand je te le donnerai. Mais c'est une de tes amies qui m'en as donné l'idée.

- STOP ! A qui en as-tu parlé ? »

# _SOS SOS! MAYDAY!_#

« A personne, c'est juste une façon qu'elle a eu de t'interpeller l'autre jour.

- Ha bon. »

# _Je ne vais quand même pas être déguisé en "Dragonichou". D'abord, à quoi ça ressemble un dragonichou?_ #

« Bon, et bien j'ai fini. Je te donnerai ton costume samedi matin, comme ça j'aurai la journée pour faire d'éventuelles retouches. Et puis tout le monde sera à Préaulard, donc je pourrais me promener avec sans attirer trop l'attention.

- D'accord.

- A samedi! »

# _Ou peut être avant... Il faudra quand même que je fasse remarquer à Me Pomfresh que sa potion ne fonctionne pas, mais alors pas du tout. En plus les dortoirs des Serdaigles sont vraiment à l'autre bout du château. Un jour, je vais arriver trop tard. Bon, il n'y' a pas: il faut qu'elle change de chambre, et pour ça, il faut que j'aille voir l'hypoglycémié chronique. Et il faut aussi que j'aille voir Severus, il a l'air bizarre, déprimé. Bon il est toujours déprimé, mais là, en plus ça se voit! Enfin... moi je le vois._ #

---

La veille :

#_ Ha la la ! Ce qu'on est bien seul au bord du lac tranquile... Hein mon copain le calamar, tu es heureux toi aussi de pouvoir sortir tranquillement tes tentacules et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison, sans une hystérique qui hurle à la mort en les voyant...#_

"Mon lapinou! Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

# Et mince. Adieu lac paisible, adieu calamar...#

---

à suivre...

1)Oui j'ai faim et alors ?

2) si, si ! vous ne le savez pas encore, mais vous adorez Rusard !!!

[3 J'aime bien décrire les vêtements de Loona… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

[5 You can leave your hat on! tadada tatada

[6 Notez la différence de débit: la pauvre Loona a vraiment du mal à se remettre de cette invitation post-étranglement surprise.

[7(désolée, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre) Je sais qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que Loona sache ce qu'est une simca 1000, mais je la vois mal prendre Drago nu sur un Nimbus... Ca ne doit pas être aisé.


	7. Il faut sauver le soldat Rogue

_Même remarque que pour les autres chapitres.  
Enjoy! Laissez une review si le soeur vous en dit._

Chapitre 7 : **IL FAUT SAUVER LE SOLDAT ROGUE.**

Le lendemain soir, alors que sa journée s'était très bien passée, Drago Malefoy était assez inquiet. Il était inquiet pour son parrain qui lui semblait décidément d'humeur de plus en plus sombre (il n'avait même pas enlevé de points à Potter pendant le cours de potion), et il était inquiet à cause de son déguisement. Décidément, il ne savait pas si laisser Loona le faire n'était pas la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il avait faite dans sa vie. Comme il ne pouvait rien faire pour résoudre son second problème dans l'immédiat, le jeune homme prit le chemin des appartements de Severus Rogue.

Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua et attendit. Ce qu'il entendit alors, à savoir : « BOUM, Bam, aïe, Braoum, Glang, Aïeuuuh ! », lui indiqua que son parrain venait de tomber en entraînant plusieurs objets dans sa chute. Drago, qui connaissait le mot de passe (c'est à dire :"le chien est mort ce soir"), décida d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme brun, allongé par terre, se frottant la tête, l'haleine avinée et les yeux rouges.

# _Il a bu une... deux... trois! Trois bouteilles! Pas étonnant qu'il tombe ! Même pour lui c'est trop. Il a pleuré… C'est grave. Très grave. Tiens : c'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer depuis … Non ! Ne repense pas à ça ! _#

Trop tard : Drago revoyait très nettement son parrain, beurré comme un petit lu et pleurant à chaudes larmes, lui annoncer dans une même phrase qu'il était homosexuel et que son père, Lucius Malefoy, était « le meilleur coup de cette bon dieu de planète ». S'en était suivie une discussion sur la vie amoureuse, ou plutôt l'inexistence de vie amoureuse du professeur le plus haï de Poudlard, ancien mangemort et expérimentateur assidu du Kama-Sutra (d'après ce qu'avait cru comprendre son filleul dépassé par la situation).

" Drago! Quelle, hic, joie de te voir! hic.

- Que faites vous par terre?

- Je suis tombé. "

# _Question stupide._ #

Drago assista alors à un spectacle pour lequel beaucoup paieraient très cher: Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, devint de plus en plus blanc, sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler, une larme, puis deux perlèrent aux bords de ses yeux, et enfin des sanglots franchirent sa bouche. Il se jeta dans les bras de son filleul. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour le soutenir et l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Et pendant que Severus hurlait « Y m'aime paaaaaaaaas ! Y me déteeeeeeeeeste, Y m'fait peuuuuuuur ! », et que Drago tentait d'identifier la personne qui faisait tant souffrir son parrain :

#_ Dumbledore ? Non quand même : il est habitué maintenant !_#,

un vase, une fiole, deux bouteilles, une table et trois chaises furent renversés. Finalement, Drago réussit à mettre son professeur au lit avec une bouillotte [1 et un somnifère. Quand il entendit les premiers ronflements de Rogue s'élever dans la pièce, Drago posa une fiole de potion anti gueule de bois sur la table de nuit et s'en alla.

Il fit sa ronde, encore plus inquiet pour son parrain dépressif, et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui remonter le moral.

#_Je comprend qu'il ait raté l'enchantement de l'alarme ! Le pauvre… Mais qui est ce type qui le met dans cet état_ ?[2#

Pendant sa ronde il ne croisa personne : ni Rusard, ni chat, ni Loona (et pour cause : elle était en train de lui coudre un merveilleux costume), ni élève en mal de sensation forte (prendre le risque de tomber sur Drago après l'heure réglementaire est une sensation forte en soi…plus forte encore que les montagnes Russes par temps de pluie). Personne n'avait l'intention de se jeter dans le vide depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie et son parrain dormait à point fermés. Il trouva cela déprimant, mais en rentrant dans son lit, il avait une idée pour aider son parrain à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Le lendemain, vers 10 heures, alors que tous les autres élèves, de la troisième à la cinquième année, étaient à Préaulard, Loona Lovegood, une sorte de tapis en fourrure blanche sous le bras, sortait de son dortoir, traversait la salle commune des Serdaigles sous les yeux intrigués de ses jeunes condisciples (mais que pouvait elle donc bien faire avec cette horreur ?)et sortait pour rejoindre Drago.

§ _Ho ! Quelle horreur ! J'ai la tête dans le brouillard. J'aurais du m'y prendre plus tôt pour son costume : je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et maintenant, j'ai une tête de déterrée. Ça va être du joli ce soir. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas trop de retouches à faire que je puisse dormir pendant l'après midi_ ! §

Elle arriva enfin devant le tableau des appartements des Préfets en chef et toqua.

Pendant ce temps, à Verra Cruz… heu non je m'égare.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Drago ouvrait douloureusement l'oeil gauche, posait son pied droit (ouf) sur la descente de lit (la dépouille du caniche nain de sa grand-mère), ouvrait l'œil droit, posait le pied gauche et regardait l'heure à son réveil.

# _10h15, C'est bien : j'ai le temps, elle ne sera sans doute pas là avant 11 heures. A la douche ! Et hop ! a plus de pyjama ! Et hop! de l'eau bien chaude ! Haaa ! Bénit soit l'inventeur de l'eau chaude ! Et bien mon chaton pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Tu admires mon sublime corps de dieu grec ? Tu as raison. Moi au moins je ne me lèche pas pour faire ma toilette_ !#

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, Loona décida de toquer une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. Elle colla l'oreille à la porte pour écouter si elle entendait les pas de quelqu'un qui approchait, elle n'entendit que « Miaooou », et le bruit de l'eau qui coule quelque part au loin [3. Se rappelant le mot de passe utilisé par Drago l'avant-veille, elle prononça « crapaud baveux » et la porte s'ouvrit. Avisant un fauteuil accueillant, elle s'y installa attendant que le maître des lieux daigne sortir de sa douche. Il parut enfin, 20 minutes plus tard, ne portant qu'un boxer et chantonnant _Singing in the rain_ le plus insouciamment du monde. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit Loona assise dans le « fauteuil du chat ».

# _Zut, finalement elle est arrivée plus tôt que prévue. Comment est-elle entrée ?_ #

- Salut !

§ _Miam !_ §

- Ça va ?

§ _Miam !§_

- Très bien merci. »

#_ Elle dit quelle va bien mais elle a toujours l'air hagard. Pourquoi me regarde-t'elle comme ça ?#_

_§ Miam_ §

« Bon alors ce costume! Tu me le montres que je l'essaie ou on attend que les dragons crachent de la neige!

- Heu oui. »

§ _Miam ! C'est vraiment dommage de cacher ça ! Mais bon, d'un autre côté tu vas te mettre à baver si ça continue… _§

Après avoir enfilé la pelisse blanche, Drago se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Raisonna alors dans tout Poudlard un grand « Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

§ _Ha ben ça : il crie comme une fille ! C'est décevant. Après le spectacle de tout à l'heure…_ §

« Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Heu… »

# _Non pas du tout c'est quoi cette horreur ?! Non je ne peux pas lui dire ça, il faut qu'elle me confie le chaton pour Severus. Et puis ça lui ferait de la peine. Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire _?#

« ...si, si. C'est juste que j'ai été hum...comment dire? surpris. Voilà c'est ça: surpris. C'était un cri de joie. Mais c'est sensé être un déguisement de quoi ?

- De lapin. Ha mais oui : il manque la tête. _Cuniculifacies_. [4 Et voilà ! »

Drago se reregarda bravement et dut bien avouer qu'ainsi déguisé, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Il n'y avait même aucun risque que quelqu'un soupçonne sa présence sous cet amas de poils blancs. En tout cas, Loona était vraiment bonne couturière, il lui allait parfaitement, aucune retouche n'était nécessaire. Et la tête était très réussie.

# _Mais c'est vrai que je suis trognon comme ça… Non ridicule : Malefoy tu es ridicule, pas trognon_. #

« Tu fais un lapin très mignon tu sais ! »

# _Changeons de sujet_#

« Tu veux bien sortir de la chambre que je m'habille. Attends-moi dans le salon.

- D'accord. »

§ _Je préférerais rester, mais je ne peux décemment pas lui dire : non, c'est un tel plaisir de te voir dans la tenue d'Adam_. §

Dix minutes plus tard, il revenait dans le salon, habillé, pour trouver Loona endormie sur le fauteuil du chat, le chat sur les genoux.

# _Hé bien, il ne faut pas se gêner ! Non mais, pour qui se prend-elle? Elle ronronne en plus ! Non ça, c'est le chat. Bon allez, on la réveille. Ou pas : elle est belle comme ça, elle a l'air si paisible. Elle bave… On la réveille : pas de bave sur mon fauteuil ! Tiens, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ses cheveux seraient aussi doux. Ça y'est elle ouvre les yeux._ #

« Et bien alors ! que t'arrive t'il ?

- Rien : je suis simplement fatiguée : je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher.

- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas d'une cavalière endormie ce soir. »

# _Déjà que je sens que mes pieds vont souffrir…#_

Elle se leva, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fermé la porte derrière elle, Drago l'interpella.

« Dis-moi : tu as donné l'autre chat ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Je pense que ça ferait plaisir au professeur Rogue d'en avoir un. »

§ _Quoi, ce débris sans cœur ? Ça lui ferait plaisir pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir le torturer ? Ou pour tester ses potions louches… Hors de question !§_

Devant l'air réticent de la jeune fille, le filleul attentionné raconta la scène que lui avait joué « la terreur des cachots » la veille.

« S'il te plait, il faut l'aider ! »

- Tu dois être le seul élève de cette école, serpentards compris, à ne pas rêver qu'il s'étrangle avec ses propres potions… »

# _Oh non : j'en ai très nettement entendu qui souhaitait le tuer de leur propres mains… Ça leur a valu cinquante points en moins pour leur maison._ #

« Il faut dire qu'avec sa manie d'ôter des points dès qu'on parle du professeur Black… »

_# Mais oui bien sur !#_

§ _Oh non ! pas cette moue ! Pas tes yeux de cocker… C'est de la triche…_ §

« D'accord, je te l'apporterai demain. »

§ _Laissons le vivre encore une journée en paix… Pauvre bête_. §

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je t'adore ! »

§ _Comment ? Il vient de me remercier, et de me dire qu'il m'adorait… Il est mûr pour Ste Mangouste. Demain je l'y emmène !_ §

Sur ce, Drago claqua la porte et se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Loona, quant à elle, rejoignit son lit, et s'y endormit.

---

18h3o

« Loona !

- Hein heu quoi ? Cinq minutes maman !

- Loona, je ne suis pas ta mère ! Le bal commence dans trente minutes, à ta place, je me lèverais et me préparerais.

- Quoi ! J'ai dormi toute la journée ? »

Et sous les yeux plus qu'admiratifs de Padma Patil qui ignorait qu'on puisse faire surface aussi rapidement après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Loona bondit littéralement hors de son lit, courut dans la salle de bain, prit sa douche, se brossa en prenant bien soin de lisser ses cheveux au passage, se coiffa, retourna dans le dortoir, ouvrit son armoire, enfila le plus rapidement possible son costume (ce qui lui prit tout de même dix minutes…)

§_Heureusement que je me suis entraînée !§,_

et se maquilla.

A 18h55 Loona descendait les marches vers le grand hall.

A 19h00, toutes les personnes présentes dans le grand hall écarquillaient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes (volantes), et Drago Malefoy frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque.

---

Voilà ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !… A suivre.

[1 Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il pouvait être gentil.

[2 Les paris sont ouverts !

[3 Non elle n'a pas l'ouie très fine : c'est juste une hallucination qui la prend souvent.

[4 Cuniculus,(i) en latin signifie lapin, et Facies, visage… Donc cuniculi facies signifie visage de lapin…


	8. Le bal 1

_Pour ce passage, les pensées de Lucius Malefoy seront entre « / », pour les autres personnages elles seront notées de la sorte « Personnage :_ pensées _», sauf bien sur celles de Loona et Drago, indiquées comme dans les chapitres précédents. (§ et #)_

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire comme ça, mais poser uniquement les pensées sans anesthésie, même en italique, rend la lecture parfois très ardue. D'autre part, je trouve que « pensait un tel", « se disait truc », « réfléchissait bidule » alourdirait beaucoup le texte à certains endroit. Le but de cette re-relecture était aussi de trouver une solution à ce problème, mais c'est un échec. Peut-être une autre fois ? Si vous trouvez cela insupportable, vous avez le droit de m'envoyer une review très, très méchante et de me traiter d'incompétente. _

_Merci à Epayss pour sa review!_

Chapitre 8 : **LE BAL 1.OU : UNE AIDE VRAIMENT INESPÉRÉE**.

_A 19h00, toutes les personnes présentes dans le grand hall écarquillaient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes (volantes), et Drago Malefoy frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque._

Tous admiraient une jeune fille blonde, dont la robe toute de cuir noir, composée d'un bustier rigide sans bretelles, tenu par des lanières qui se croisaient dans son dos, et d'une longue jupe fendue jusqu'à mis cuisse, soulignait les courbes harmonieuses, tout en mettant en valeur sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon très lâche dont s'échappaient plusieurs mèches, dégageant ainsi son cou et ses épaules. [1 Elle s'était blanchi le teint, avait ombré ses paupières de pourpre et souligné ses yeux d'un trait de khôl brun, mais laissé ses lèvres telles que.

« Bonjour monsieur le lapin. M'offrirez vous votre bras ou bien dois-je vous le prendre de force. »

# _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça: Loona Lovegood en Vamp... Loona Lovegood sexy... Et à voir la tête que font les autres, ce costume me protégera aussi de leur jalousie pour les quelques semaines à venir_. #

§ _Décidément il est crop meugnon en lapin! J'ai vraiment eu une très bonne idée. En plus personne ne le soupçonnera là dessous, il est tranquille. Enfin sauf si quelqu'un remarque ses petites fesses inimitables! Il va peut-être enfin pouvoir s'amuser. C'est vraiment très doux comme fourrure…_ §

Drago mena Loona dans la grande salle, pour constater avec horreur que les deux personnes qui tenaient le bar étaient rousses. Fred et Georges Weasley en personne distribuaient jus de fruits, cocktails, et champagne à tous les convives. Il imaginait très bien Dumbledore le leur proposant, sourire aux lèvres et yeux pétillants:

« Je compte sur vous pour mettre de l'ambiance! »

# _Vieux cinglé! Il est hors de question que je boive quoi que ce soit ce soir! Ce pourrait être dangereux. J'ai déjà des idées mal placées... Mais qu'elle idée aussi de porter une tenue pareille? Ça lui va beaucoup trop bien!_ #

« Ho ! tu as vu ? C'est génial, c'est les deux frangins de Ginny qui sont au bar! Ils sont trop drôles!

- Loona, leur présence ne signifie qu'une chose: qu'il ne faut surtout rien boire, sous peine de finir à l'infirmerie. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle... »

# _Et puis d'abord ça veut dire quoi « ils sont trop drôles ! » ? Si tu veux leur taper la causette et rire aux éclats vas-y ! Il ne fallait pas accepter de venir avec moi alors… Tu t'habilles comme une reine et tu fais des compliments aux autres ; je vais t'apprendre le savoir vivre moi_ ! #

§ _Et bien imaginer un des multiples épouvantails tout bleu ou bien avec la citrouille qui tourne ça pourrait être drôle... Ou bien Rogue se prenant pour un chippendale! Yerk non! En fait, la dernière proposition n'était pas drôle. Elle tenait d'avantage du cauchemar. Drago se prenant pour un chippendale, ce n'est pas non plus drôle à proprement parler, mais tellement plus intéressant! §_

« On danse? »

Sans même laisser à Loona le temps de répondre, il l'emmena sur la piste. Il avait vu la seule personne susceptible de le reconnaître, son parrain, s'avancer vers eux. Il s'aperçut très rapidement qu'en réalité, il avait au moins 5 parrains ce soir là [2. Il était gâté! cette petite inspection des lieux lui permit de remarquer que McGonagall s'était déguisée en goule, Granger en elfe noire, et Potter en gros truc jaune [3. En revanche, il ne parvint ni à localiser la belette ni à définir avec qui dansait Miss-je-sais-tout. Il en conclu que la belette avait parfaitement réussit son déguisement, et qu'il s'était trompé sur les amours d'Hermione. Potter était visiblement seul, # _Niark niark!!!#_ et il eut une soudaine et très forte envie d'aller se moquer se lui. Mais comme finalement Loona dansait bien, qu'elle ne lui marchait jamais sur les pieds, et surtout qu'ainsi il pouvait passer sa main dans son dos de temps en temps et profiter de la douceur de sa peau, ils dansèrent plusieurs danses.

# _Et puis elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas que j'aille me moquer de Potter. Et alors ? Et alors ce qu'elle pense de moi a de l'importance. Depuis quand exactement je ne sais pas, mais je veux qu'elle me voit comme un type bien. Rhaa ! Drago Malefoy tu te ramolies. Ouaip, mais c'est agréable de temps en temps… Il ne va pas falloir que cela devienne une habitude tout de même !#_

Le bal promettait donc une belle soirée à nos deux danseurs.

Malheureusement (car il y a un malheureusement), alors que l'orchestre entamait un nouveau rock, Drago vit les longs cheveux blond encadrant le visage froid de son père apparaître à l'entrée de la grande salle et se diriger vers celui des Severus Rogue qui lui paraissait le moins s'amuser. Il se dépêcha donc de sortir en prenant soin d'éviter « le meilleur coup de cette bon dieu de planète ». Il avait entraîné Loona à sa suite, d'un « viens » au ton bien plus péremptoire qu'il ne l'eût souhaité. Il avait réagit instinctivement.

# _S'il nous voit ensembles, il lui fera du mal… Il la tuera, comme Adèle. _#

Juste parce qu'elle aura dansé avec lui, juste parce qu'elle avait su être douce, parce que c'est elle qui avait fait son costume, parce qu'il aimait sa douceur. Parce qu'un Malefoy ne doit pas aimer ça et qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le parc, Loona lui demanda ce qui l'avait pris.

« J'ai vu mon père »

§_ Il y'a une suite à cette explication succincte, ou bien ça devrait me suffire ? Apparemment ça devrait me suffire. Oui, seulement je n'ai pas compris. Mon cerveau ne doit vraiment pas fonctionner normalement._ §

« Et ? ...

- Et bien s'il me voit avec toi, il voudra te faire du mal. Et ça… Je ne veux pas. »

§ _Oh… mais oui bien sur : j'ai déguisé son fiston… pardon son noble héritier en lapin blanc. Il va le prendre pour une attaque personnelle. Enfin tant que je suis à Poudlard, je ne risque pas grand chose… Ce qui est nouveau, c'est que ledit noble héritier s'en soucie._ §

« Mais tu sais : sous ton déguisement ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il te reconnaisse. C'est pratiquement impossible, même.

- Il va me chercher, et quand s'il ne me trouvera pas…

- Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un qui s'est déguisé en toi ! Il a du utiliser du polynectar d'ailleurs parce que c'est vraiment très bien fait ! »

§ _Ouf ! j'ai failli lui dire que c'était le frère de Ginny… Finalement, lui parler se révèle être un stage anti-gaffe_ §

« Et puis moi, je veux danser ! »

§ _Pauvre Ron, quand M Malefoy va l'aborder, il va passer un sale quart d'heure…_§

Drago céda devant les yeux de cocker et les sautillements (qu'il jugea vraiment adorables) de Loona et lui offrit son bras pour rentrer. Réalisant qu'elle devait avoir froid, il passa bientôt celui-ci autour de ses épaules.

# _Elle a raison, père ne me reconnaîtra pas sous mon déguisement de lapin. Elle a toujours raison, même pour son déguisement, il lui va bien... Et pour le mien aussi, je suis chou là-dedans. Non pas chou, mignon. Non pas mignon, pas mignon, ridicule. Oui, mais moi je danse avec elle, nananinarèèèreuh ! Et voilà, maintenant je raisonne comme un gamin de 4 ans ! Pourquoi est-il venu ?#_

Loona touchée par le geste qu'il avait eu, et par ce qu'il lui avait dit, lui fit un petit bisou en murmurant un merci. Il ne remarqua ni l'un ni l'autre, il eu juste conscience d'un peu de réconfort. En entrant dans la grande salle, ils constatèrent que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers l'estrade où jouait le groupe. Sauf que à ce moment-là, le groupe ne jouait pas, et que ce n'était pas le chanteur du Groupe qui était sur le devant de la scène à s'amplifier la voix.

/_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?/_

« Georges mon ami, dis moi combien de verres as-tu servi à Malefoy senior ?

- Heu… trois. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que moi, je lui en ai servi deux et je crois que monsieur je-ne-suis- même-pas-à-Azkaban va nous faire une pub géniale pour notre boisson délie langue… Le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il est le premier à en avoir bu autant.

- Je savais que cette soirée serait riche en enseignements. Prenez note, mon cher Fred. Je suis tout ouïe… »

# _Boisson délie quoi ? Et ils ont fait boire ça à mon père ? Mais ils sont suicidaires ou quoi ? J'ai eu raison de ne rien boire. Et Loona ? #  
__§ Décidément je les adore ! Mais je crains le pire. §_

Lucius Malefoy, campé sur ses deux jambes regarda l'assistance et, ravi d'être ainsi écouté de tous,/_sauf peut être du lapin près du bar qui semble avoir reçu une très mauvaise nouvelle récemment/_commença son discours:

« Bonsoir ! Je sais : vous vous demandez tous ce que je fais là. »

# _oui, ça on se le demande… Tu veux lancer un avada kedavra général ? Ou bien un doloris peut-être ?_ #

« Et bien je vous avouerai que moi aussi. J'étais venu m'entretenir avec votre professeur de potion..._/mon fils… Je suis encore capable de mentir, ouf /_... et puis les choses ont dérapé et me voilà là. »

/_C'est plus que du dérapage, Lucius reprend-toi ! La maîtrise de soi, la maîtrise, c'est la clef/  
_Fred: _Non, non elle n'ont pas dérapé au contraire : c'est parfait ! Vas y Lucius : on t'écoute_.

« Je soupçonne fortement les deux /_saloperies de Weasley_/ rouquins acérébrés… »

Fred et Georges : _Comment ça acérébrés ?_

« qui font office de barmen d'être responsables de cette situation, mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire sortir un grand bien de ce grand mal… Heu… Pas « Mâle » avec un accent circonflexe… encore que ça ne serait pas forcément désagréable de faire sortir quelque chose de ces deux beaux mâles mais ce n'est pas mon propos. »,

/ _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Ce sont des Weasley nom de nom…baisables okay, mais de là à le dire en public ! Lucius, on respire. /  
_Fred et Georges : _Malefoy amateur de jeunesse ? Hmmmmm à vérifier.  
_# _Deux beaux mâles ? Il vient de faire un compliment à des Weasley… Il est tombé sur la tête_. #

« Encore que l'adolescence est un moment difficile à vivre de ce point de vue. »

/_Terrain glissant_/  
# _Pitié faites le taire ! Severus, où es-tu ? Non, c'est toi là ? Mais pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ? Je sais que c'est toi alors remue toi !#  
__§ A qui le dites-vous ! Mais quelle idée aussi de pondre un fils aussi sexy… Même en lapin c'est une ode au désir !§_

« Beaucoup d'entre vous se sentent obligés de réfréner vos désirs, jugés répréhensibles. Pour ma part,... /_je n'ai jamais eu ce problème : Severus m'a toujours comblé…pitié que je en dise pas ça !/_ ...je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée,... _/ouf !/_ ...alors que vous êtes déjà stressés, de vous priver de séances de relaxation. Cela risque même de vous détourner de vos études ! Je tiens ici et devant tout ce monde à me poser en défenseur. JE SUIS UN DEFENSEUR DU SEXE ! »

/_Et voilà ! encore une ânerie de cet acabit, et Narcissa me fait interner. Il est temps de se reprendre. Tout n'est qu'une question de volonté. Je suis un Malefoy… Papa, pitié : n'aies pas trop honte de moi/_

« C'est pourquoi, je propose ce soir ceci : désormais tous ceux qui réfrènent leurs désirs, pour les raisons citées, sans pouvoir le faire exploser, vous pouvez tous et toutes le projeter sur mon fils Drago. »

/_Et s'il meurt étouffé sous des pucelles en chaleur, tant pis ! Fils indigne qui n'ose même pas paraître devant moi…/  
R_ogue _Le pauvre ! Non mais te rends-tu compte du bazar que tu vas mettre dans cette école ? Désir ou pas, ils sont bêtes !  
# Pourquoi moi ? Je savais que tu venais pour me nuire ! #  
§ De toute façon ça ne change pas grand-chose, il connaît déjà les 3/4 des élèves au sens biblique… A part moi et ceux de première année, il ne doit y avoir que ceux et celles qui ne s'intéressent vraiment pas aux hommes qui ne soient pas passés dans son lit. Même Harry et son pote d'après ce que je sais…§  
_Fred : _Mais non tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça… Dès ce soir, le bal fini je t'emmène dans la salle sur demande…  
_Georges : _à noter : n'augmente visiblement pas la libido ; rend généreux._

« Je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de répondre à cette attente moi-même car je suis malheureusement trop vieux désormais… »

_/ De pire en pire… Au moins j'aurais obtenu un châtiment pour le dégénéré qui porte mon nom… Quand je pense qu'il a osé refuser de rentrer au manoir pour venir à cette mascarade… C'est à cause de lui si j'en suis là !/  
__# Et oui l'âge ça travaille, tu es moins performant ! #_

« … et on m'accuserait de détournement de mineur. Or je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Et puis, il faut que je m'occupe de votre pauvre professeur de potion… »

_/Severus pardonne moi, tu fus un amant extraordinaire, je te promets que je ne fais pas ça par vengeance. /  
_Rogue_ Non, mais tu ne vas pas leur parler de ça ! Je te l'interdis !  
_Tous les élèves (sauf Drago et Loona)_ Hein ?  
__# Non : fiche lui la paix, tu ne l'aides pas du tout… Ou plutôt si, continue : il va te tuer. #  
__§ Je me demande comment sont ses plantes de pieds… J'aurais du regarder ce matin. §_

« …bien qu'il soit malheureusement beaucoup moins demandeur ces derniers temps… Hélas son cœur bat à présent pour un autre homme. Un brun en plus ! Un homme qui a du chien, m'a-t-il dit. J'avoue ne pas avoir bien compris cette image… »

_/ Heureusement que la tour d'astronomie tient toujours debout/  
_Georges :_ Décidément, très efficace cette boisson. Je crois que cela dépasse toutes nos espérances…  
__§ Pourquoi Fred bave t'il ?§  
_Rogue : _Mais c'est qu'il le fait ! Espèce de mangemort dégénéré ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté cette stupide histoire entre nous que tu dois étaler ma vie sentimentale !  
_Sirius :_ du chien ? Wouf !_

« J'ai eu le cœur brisé en l'apprenant. »

_/ ha non ! mentir oui, mais mentir pour tomber dans la guimauve non !/  
_Rogue : _Cause toujours ! Tu n'as pas de cœur… Même ton fils tu n'as jamais pu l'aimer  
_Harry Potter : _et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…_

« Quand je repense à tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux ! »

/_Tueries, sexe, tuerie, sexe, sexe, sexe, tue… Et non : plus de tueries pour toi depuis quelques temps… Méfies toi Severus, je ne dirai rien, mais d'autres pourraient le faire. /  
_Rogue _J'en ai la larme à l'œil…_

« Je ne puis malheureusement vous en faire part, certaines informations vous mettraient en danger de mort,... /_ De torture sans nom oui ! ha que ce serait bon de vous le dire, malheureusement je ne contrôle rien… Maudits rouquins !/_ ...et les autres ne conviennent pas aux chastes oreilles des premières années. »

#_ Ha ! Bien ! Tu te décides enfin à bouger…#  
_Rogue _: En danger de mort ça c'est sur, il est hors de question que ces sombres crétins sachent ce que je fais de mes nuits… D'ailleurs, il va déjà falloir que je prépare une potion d'oubli au plus tôt et que je la leur fasse ingurgiter, alors il est largement temps que tu te taises…_

« Bref, je voulais vous dire... _/rien du tout mais c'est sorti tout seul/_ ...: il faut que vous soyez plus gentil avec ce très cher Sevy … Surtout en ce moment !... _/alors ça, désolé mon chou, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils suivent ce conseil avisé/_ ...C'est un amant fantastique ! _/ Je ne vais même pas avoir besoin de sauter du haut de la tour, il va me pousser /_ Bon, c'est vrai que vous ne devez pas vous en apercevoir beaucoup, mais notez bien qu'il nettoie toujours vos chaudrons sans broncher et sans vous donnez de retenues quand vous partez sans l'avoir fait, et qu'il vous a appris à concocter des potions anti-gueule de boaaaaaaas ! »

On vit alors une immense forme noire attraper l'orateur, et l'entraîner _manu militari_ hors de la grande salle.

_/Merci Sev'… Tu m'as toujours sorti des mauvais pas/  
_Rogue : _la tour d'astronomie, c'est à gauche ou à droite ?  
__# Oufff ! Merci Sev !#  
_Georges :_ Non ! Rogue décidément, toujours à gâcher la gloire des autres !  
_Fred :_ Non ! mais où l'emmènes-tu ! Hé, mais je le veux moi !  
_Dumbledore : _Et bien c'était intéressant tout ça : j'ai vraiment bien fait d'inviter Fred et Georges. Quand les situations semblent désespérées, ils sont formidables. Maintenant Severus va peut-être enfin retrouver la sérénité…_

Tandis que Georges concluait que leur nouvelle boisson était bonne pour la mise en vente et réfléchissait à son éventuelle utilisation dans la guerre contre les mangemorts, et que Fred allait demander la carte du maraudeur à Harry pour repérer son objet sexuel de la nuit, un chien noir sortait de la grande salle.

---

à suivre...

L'auteur tient à s'excuser pour le grand n'importe quoi de la fin. C'est vrai que le discours de Lucius n'est pas très crédible même sous l'effet d'une potion Délie-langue.

[1 Bon ce n'est pas évident en lisant ma description, mais en fait c'est très joli comme coiffure.

[2 Un soir d'Halloween, il faut se déguiser en quelque chose qui fait peur en théorie…

[3 Harry est déguisé en Casimir en fait, mais ça Drago ne peut pas le savoir.

…


	9. Le bal 2

_Même laïus que pour les chapitres précédents : _

_# Pensées de Drago_

_§ pensées de Loona_

_/ pensées de Lucius_

_nom:_ pensée d'un autre personnage

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire comme ça, mais poser uniquement les pensées sans anesthésie, même en italique, rend la lecture parfois très ardue. D'autre part, je trouve que « pensait un te »l, « se disait truc », « réfléchissait bidule » alourdirait beaucoup le texte à certains endroit. Le but de cette re-relecture était aussi de trouver une solution à ce problème, mais c'est un échec. Peut-être une autre fois ? Si vous trouvez cela insupportable, vous avez le droit de m'envoyer une review très, très méchante et de me traiter d'incompétente. _

Chapitre 9 : LE BAL (2) OU COMMENT BIEN FINIR LA SOIRÉE.

_Georges concluait que leur nouvelle boisson était bonne pour la mise en vente et réfléchissait à son éventuelle utilisation dans la guerre contre les mangemorts, pendant que Fred allait demander la carte du maraudeur à Harry pour repérer son objet sexuel de la nuit. Et un chien sortait de la grande salle._

« Dis moi ce que c'était que cette boisson délie-langue !!!

- Houla ! du calme mon lapin !

- Drago du calme, tu vas te faire repérer… »

§_ Non pas ça !§_

« Qu'avais-tu mis dans ces verres ? »

# _Vas-y explique moi pourquoi je vais devoir endurer les assauts de toute l'école_ ?#

Drago avait sauté par-dessus le bar (et oui, faire du Quidditch ça développe la souplesse et les muscles…), agrippé le rouquin par le col de chemise et le secouait maintenant avec virulence, tandis que Loona tentait tant bien que mal d'escalader le bar afin de sauver son comique favori.

« Malefoy ? Mouahahahaa ! Malefoy déguisé en lapin ! hihi ! pitié de l'air !

- Dragonichou ? »

§ _Ouille _§

# _Pitié, Maab, pas elle !#_

« Pourquoi es-tu venu au bal avec cette folle à lier ? Elle est malade, bonne pour l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste ! Je suis sûre que les psychomages trouveraient un merveilleux cobaye en elle. »

#_Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ? On dirait qu'elle va…#_

« Les seules fois où elle ne dit pas d'ânerie, c'est quand elle se tait. Sans parler de la façon dont elle s'habille… Alors mon chou après le look perdu un entonnoir sur la tête, tu optes p…

- Pansy, la ferme ! »

Clac !

« Ha ! la redoutable mocheté serpentarde vient d'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer aux amis de Ginny, la lionne… Euf, oki Gin je me tais. Tu n'aurais pas vu Fred ? »

Pansy qui était restée coite du « la ferme » de Drago, reprit ses esprits et se rua sur la jeune Weasley. Cette tentative de meurtre lui valu d'être transformée en mini bouledogue par Georges et de se prendre un coup de pied par Hermione. Drago, qui se souvenait toujours de la gifle reçue en troisième année, et de la fouine, ne pu s'empêcher de plaindre Pansy un très court instant. Seulement quand il vit Loona qui n'avait pas bougé, et qui restait le regard dans le vide, toute compassion à l'égard du bouledogue le quitta. Se plaçant face à elle et, posant sa main sur son épaule, il appela gentiment.

§ _Il lui a dit de se taire. Je n'en reviens pas. Il lui a dit de se taire alors qu'elle m'insultait… C'est pourtant une de ses amies._ §

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom. Après avoir relevé les yeux vers lui, elle lui montra l'estrade.

« Apparemment p… le directeur a quelque chose à dire. »

En effet Albus Dumbledore (Papy Dumby pour les intimes) se tenait sur le devant de l'estrade les mains levées.

« Mes enfants, chère Pompom, je crois que j'ai gagné mes chocogrenouilles… »

_Tout le monde sauf Drago et Pompom: _hein ?

« Plus sérieusement, il est bientôt minuit, les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, et quatrièmes années doivent donc rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Mais avant je voudrais donner le nom des deux gagnants du concours de déguisement. « Le lapin », c'est-à-dire, si je ne m'abuse, M Malefoy et Loona Lovegood. Chacun d'entre eux reçoit 20 points pour sa maison, et un lot de Cookies. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez ôter votre tête s'il vous plait.

- Finite incantatem »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, surtout venant des serdaigles, les serpentards ne sachant sur quel pied danser au sujet du déguisement de leur prince, un peu trop « mimi » à leur goût. Et puis il y avait de grandes chances pour que Pansy se venge.

« J'aimerai aussi accorder cinq points à M Weasley pour son déguisement particulièrement réussit… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron Weasley, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse mayonnaise, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi le directeur le récompensait : il n'était pas déguisé.

« Malheureusement le polynectar a fini de faire effet, et vous ne pouvez pas admirer quel magnifique Drago Malefoy il fait : il n'a même pas tremblé devant Severus… mais ne l'a pas berné longtemps. »

# _Il a osé, je vais le tuer_#

§ _Il va le tuer… Vite une idée_§

« Le pauvre, il a du se sentir mal quand ton père est allé le voir… » (ton innocent)

# _Bénit soit-il _!#

Après cette annonce, Drago s'excusa auprès de Loona pour aller parler à « l'autre cinglé qui nous sert de directeur ». Ginny, très surprise de voir Loona en compagnie de Malefoy et un peu inquiète quant aux intentions de celui-ci, en profita pour parler à Loona en aparté.

« Dis-moi Loona : comment se fait-il que tu sois venue au bal avec Malefoy

- Ben ! Comme pour tout le monde ici : il me l'a demandé et j'ai dit oui… C'est moi qui lui ai fait son costume, il est réussi, non ?

- Ha ! Cela fait au moins un mystère de résolu ! Mais peux-tu me dire ce que tu fiches avec lui… Comment cette histoire a t'elle commencé ?

- Heu, ben… je t'avais dit que je suis somnambule ? »

Et Loona raconta toute l'histoire à une Ginny de plus en plus perplexe. Pour elle, il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Et il était clair que « ce cher Bubus yoyotait sérieusement de la crinière ». [1 Elle allait surveiller ça de très près, et elle comptait sur l'aide des ses deux jumeaux favoris.

---

Pendant ce temps là, Fred ayant abandonné Georges aux griffes de Malefoy junior, avait récupéré la carte du maraudeur et constaté avec horreur que l'abominable homme des cachots emmenait son phantasme d'un soir toujours plus haut dans la tour d'astronomie. C'est donc avec l'énergie du désespoir, et toutes ses forces de batteur, qu'il se lança, tel un preux chevalier, à leur poursuite, ses cheveux roux volant derrière lui, en une flamme sous la brise printanière. Bref : il courut très vite jusqu'au sommet de la tour pour constater qu'il arrivait trop tard pour sauver son beau. Un autre l'avait déjà fait. En effet, Sirius grâce à son flair canin, truffe au sol et appendice codal frétillant, avait pisté Severus et Lucius sans faire de détour et était donc arrivé bien plus tôt. En arrivant, il s'était interposé entre les deux hommes, faisant barrage de son corps. S'en étaient suivies quelques griffures et morsures. Quelques mèches furent même arrachées. Ce soir, Poudlard était décidément le théâtre de la violence la plus primaire. Finalement, l'animagus comprit que, pour en placer une, il devait d'abord immobiliser Severus. Il lui sauta donc dessus le faisant ainsi tomber en arrière, et s'assit sur lui. [2 Ils en étaient là de leur joute, quand Fred débarqua en hurlant « Non ne le tue paaaaas ! ». C'est une terreur des cachots particulièrement énervée, à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid, qui lui répondit :

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'il me tue ! Qu'avez-vous mis, vous et votre satané frangin, dans les boissons ?

- C'est une de nos inventions…

- On s'en serait douté ! Si je puis me permettre : ce fut une grande réussite ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Nous avions ordre de mettre de l'ambiance, nous l'avons fait. Maintenant si vous permettez, je n'étais pas venu empêcher Sirius de vous tuer, mais vous empêcher de tuer Luc…

- Lucius ? Avez-vous perdu la tête Weasley…

- Fred… Tu te sens bien ?

- Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie, venez jeune homme.

- Non : Lucius ! Tu restes là que je t'écharpe !

- Laisse… alors comme ça tu préfères les hommes qui ont du chien ? Ça tombe bien...Wouf»

Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que Lucius et Fred franchissaient la porte de la salle sur demande et que Sirius défaisait patiemment un à un tous les boutons de la robe de Severus, quelque part dans le ciel un ange lâchait sa harpe. Celle-ci déclencha un éclair, mais aucun coup de tonnerre ne retentit : le malheureux instrument fut avalé par le calamar géant.

---

Pendant ce temps, le bal s'était achevé, et Drago raccompagnait Loona à son dortoir.

« Dis-moi, Granger et Weasley… je veux dire la petite rousse, pas son frangin… [3 Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Deux secondes je réfléchis... depuis cet été je crois. C'est bien que tu le saches, je suis soulagée.

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui : maintenant, je n'aurai plus peur de faire la gaffe. »

L'ange qui avait lâché sa harpe passa, l'âme en peine. Le calamar la lui avait bien rendue, mais elle était inutilisable.

#_ Elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit. Même complètement décoiffée. Je me demande quand même pourquoi certains de ses cheveux sont dressés à la verticale sur sa tête… [4#_

_§ Et puis au moins Ginny n'aura plus à se faufiler sous le canapé de la salle commune à chaque fois qu'il fera un bruit... Je me demande comment sont ses plantes de pieds…§_

« Au fait merci d'avoir dansé avec moi, et puis aussi pour tout à l'heure. Tu sais quand tu as fait taire cette fille.

- Oh de rien. C'est une vraie glue, ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi. Et puis elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça. »

# _Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire pleurer… Drago, qu'est-ce que tu viens de penser ?#_

« Oh ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude.

- Pas tant que ça, apparemment… Tu allais pleurer

- Pardon ? Ha, mais ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ça : j'avais une poussière dans l'oeil !!

- Mais tu ne disais rien !

- Oui, je préfère… Comme ça, les gens se lassent plus vite. Et ensuite, j'ai été tellement surprise que tu lui dises de se taire… Je ne savais plus quoi dire. »

Un autre ange rattrapa le premier pour le consoler.

« En tout cas : merci quand même… Où es-tu allé après ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Ce n'est pas indiscret, et même ça te concerne. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, et je lui ai demandé que tu aies une chambre à côté des appartements des Préfets en chef.

- Je me relève si souvent que ça ?

- Oui… »

§ _Le pauvre, il ne doit pas beaucoup dormir et c'est de ma faute… Moi je dors, mais pas lui._ §

« Et puis surtout, tu marches vite : je ne sais jamais où je vais te trouver.

- Tu sais je ne voudrais pas que tu manques de sommeil à cause moi, je peux aller dormir à l'infirmerie.

- Non, ce n'est pas un problème, je n'ai jamais beaucoup dormi... »

# M_enteur _!#

« … Bref, tu vas partager notre salle commune, ta chambre sera à côté de la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment le vieux débris va se débrouiller, mais il va rajouter une pièce.

- Le vieux débris ?

- Dumbledore… »

# _Je savais que c'était une bêtise de l'appeler comme ça à l'instant où je l'ai fait. En colère aussi elle est pas mal… Résumons-nous, parce que, là mon petit père, on atteint un seuil critique : elle est douce, elle est belle quand elle dort, quand elle sourit, quand elle est en colère, je me ramollie en sa présence, je me suis même promis que je ne laisserai personne la faire pleurer… Si mon père apprend ça, je suis mort. Pitié Severus, dis moi que tu ne l'as pas loupé ! Hein ? mais pourquoi rit-elle ? Et depuis quand rit-elle d'abord ?#_

« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un vieux débris ! Il est tout fripé ! Papy Dumby ! »

#_ Papy Dumby ? C'est vrai que vieux débris finalement, à côté c'est un peu fadasse… Va pour papy Dumby !_ #

« Bon ben c'est là : la salle des Serdaigles. Je te laisse ici. »

# _Non, ne me laisse pas ! Mais ça ne va pas mieux, Drago ! On dirait un gosse de deux ans que sa mère laisse chez sa nourrice pour la première fois_. #

« A demain

- à demain »

# _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?#_

Loona Lovegood, 1m62, était en train de se monter sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir poser ses douces lèvres sur celles non moins douces de Drago Malefoy, 1m78. Elle y parvint.

# _Ma foi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça !#_

Voici pourquoi Minerva McGonagall directrice des Gryffondors trouva ces deux élèves tendrement enlacés.

« Hum hum… Il serait peut être temps de regagner vos lits respectifs. »

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot, et en digne dame de qualité n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais elle jubilait intérieurement.

_Minerva _Severus mon cher, vous avez perdu votre paquet de thé de chine

---

à suivre...

Ça vous a plu ?

[1 « Très cher ! je crois que vous yoyotez sérieusement de la crinière » Extrait du Roi lion, c'est Simon qui dit ça… Vive Disney !

[2 Juste pour vous montrer comme je suis gentille. Ça a faillit devenir « et ils tombèrent tous 2 à bas de la tour. Ils furent unis dans la mort ».

[3 Ben oui : il a finit par percuter.

[4 Électricité statique… C'est une vraie plaie. On parle toujours des problèmes de pollution, mais pas assez de l'électricité statique…


	10. Réveils

_Même laïus que pour les chapitres précédents :_

_# Pensées de Drago_

_§ pensées de Loona_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic'. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!_

Chapitre 10 : **RÉVEILS**.

10hoo

Le lendemain, Loona se réveilla en ayant l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise la veille. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver laquelle. Elle avait beau repasser inlassablement sa journée dans sa tête, elle ne trouvait décidément pas. Il faut dire qu'en réalité, après le premier passage en revue de sa journée, elle était restée bloquée sur sa toute fin de journée, et la tendre chaleur des bras de Drago... Doux souvenir bientôt interrompu par deux petites langues rappeuses, lui chatouillant les oreilles. Ça y'était, elle se souvenait de la grosse bêtise: elle avait craqué et promis un chaton à Drago, un chaton pour Rogue. La pauvre bête miaulait maintenant doucement, complètement inconsciente du terrible sort qui l'attendait. Totalement réveillée, elle décida donc de prendre une douche puis d'aller porter le chat à Drago.

De son côté, le préfet en chef se réveillait sereinement. Le baiser de Loona lui promettait plein de douceur pour l'avenir, et il avait passé la nuit la plus agréable de sa vie. Il s'étira le sourire aux lèvres, imitant le chaton qu'il avait réveillé en se retournant pour regarder l'heure. Ils étaient donc tous les deux à quatre pattes sur le lit, les mains/ pattes avant loin devant eux et le popotin relevé lorsque Ginny Weasley ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un bruit d'explosion. Le chat se réfugia sous le lit, mais Drago, qui n'avait pas ce recours, eu le déplaisir de voir la baguette d'if (contenant une plume de l'hippogriffe qui l'avait frappé, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le deviner rien qu'en la regardant) de la cadette Weasley pointée de manière à l'atteindre juste entre les deux yeux.

Ginny n'avait pas bien dormi du tout, et cela se ressentait sur son humeur. En effet, et malgré les bons soins d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Loona. Il est à préciser ici que la cadette Weasley tenait de sa mère et avait tendance à materner les gens qu'elle jugeait vulnérables. Or Loona était sans doute (à ses yeux en tout cas), la plus vulnérable de ses protégés. Neville arrivait juste derrière. Bref; après avoir passé une grande partie de la nuit à cogiter au moyen de protéger Loona de ce pervers machiavélique de Malefoy, elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir...Elle allait donc jouer la carte de l'intimidation. (Même les jumeaux avaient peur d'elle quand elle était résolument en colère.)

« Fais le moindre mal à Loona et je te promets que tu souffriras! »

# _Je viens de me coincer le dos: je souffre déjà. Et puis pour qui me prends-tu? Un tortionnaire? Je n'ai vraiment pas une réputation à mon avantage... Étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas sauvée en courant vu les horreurs que l'autre rousse doit lui débiter à mon sujet. Elles sont très amies si je comprends bien. Et je comprend bien, comment pourrais-je mal comprendre?_ #

« Malefoy je te cause. Tu as compris? Si je découvre que Loona a ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux cassé par ta faute, je te fais manger les tiens avec la bouteille d'eau oxygénée...

- Bon alors d'abord et une fois pour toutes: C'EST NATUREL! Ça peut paraître étrange mais l'hérédité fait des miracles: Perversus [1 Malefoy qui vivait au XIVème siècle avait déjà les cheveux de cette couleur et l'eau oxygénée, il ne connaissait pas. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à Loona. Pour qui me prends-tu? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé plus de deux minutes, tu ne me connais pas et tout ce que tu vois de moi, c'est mon père. Et puis tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à papi Dumby: c'est lui qui a parié deux boîtes de chocogrenouilles que...

-Que se passe t'il ici? »

Tout ce remue-ménage avait réveillé Hermione. Celle-ci se tenait donc dans l'embrasure de la porte, en pyjama, quelque peu étonnée de voir Drago présenter ses fesses à Ginny. Loona, qui entre temps avait traversé le château en papouillant, autant qu'elle l'avait pu, le chaton destiné à l'horrible homme des cachots, trouva donc tout ce petit monde très énervé. Avisant la baguette de Ginny, et connaissant son amie comme si elle l'avait faite, elle comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait.

# _Ma douceur ! Au secours ! Empêche cette furie de me faire du mal!#_

« Ginny, baisse cette baguette, s'il reste trop longtemps dans cette position il va se coincer.

- D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit toi!

- Mais nom d'un... ouille.»

§ _Et voilà: il est coincé. Ginny j'espère que tu es fière de toi. D'un autre côté, c'est en partie de ma faute : j'aurais du d'avantage rassurer Ginny, hier. §_

_#Que fait-elle? Non : ne me touche pas le dos! Hum... si finalement le massage c'est une bonne idée. Finalement tu as plein de bonnes idées en ce moment !#_

Crack

« Aïeuh!

- Ça va mieux?

- Heu...oui. Comment as-tu fait ça?

- Un truc moldu. »

---

10h 30

Dans la salle sur demande, dans un lit très confortable, Fred Weasley s'éveillait doucement. Il se retourna et huma l'odeur divine qui émanait de l'oreiller à côté su sien. En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua une enveloppe. Il la prit, s'assit et la décacheta. Elle contenait un dessin : un croquis de lui endormi. Il retourna la feuille pour voir si il y avait quelque chose d'écrit, mais il n'y vit rien, pas un mot. Un peu déçu, (_un « j'ai passé une bonne nuit » ne lui aurait pas arraché la main_), il remit le parchemin dans l'enveloppe, et ramassa un long cheveu blanc abandonné sur l'oreiller pour le mettre avec le parchemin. Puis il s'habilla vitesse grand V, et courut réveiller son frère et les autres qui dormaient dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année. (A savoir Harry, le seul à n'avoir trouvé personne pour partager sa nuit, et Neville qui partageait son lit avec Georges).

C'était à 9h30 que Lucius Malfoy quittait la salle sur demande où il avait passé la nuit. A son réveil il avait trouvé son amant d'une nuit à côté de lui, allongé sur le ventre et le dos découvert jusqu'au creux des reins, offrant au regard de l'aîné sa peau de porcelaine tachetée, et douce comme le duvet des jeunes poussins. Il avait conjuré un calepin et un crayon et l'avait dessiné. La première fois depuis la marque. Il avait laissé le dessin sur l'oreiller, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut être pour remercier ce jeune homme de ces instants de jeunesse retrouvée qu'il lui avait offert. Un remerciement pour son inconscience.

---

A 11h00, Sirius Black venait de se réveiller et profitait, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, de la douce torpeur du demi sommeil. Ha! ce qu'il aimait son lit.

« TOC, TOC, TOC. »

Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Cependant, ce léger bruit avait finit de réveiller son cerveau. Et à présent, il avait un problème: il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi dans un lit, mais sur la cape de Severus, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Comment était-il arrivé dans ce lit? Il se souvint vaguement d'un sort de lévitation murmuré à quelques centimètres son oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que ce n'était même pas son lit.

« Toc, Toc, Toc »

Encore perplexe, il se leva mécaniquement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Et là il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy, Loona Lovegood, Ginny Weasley (qui avait insisté pour venir afin de veiller au grain) et un chaton. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent, le chaton qui était dans les bras de Loona disparut de sa vue, il n'était donc plus nez à nez qu'avec Malefoy.

Tandis que Ginny réalisait :

« Un homme qui a du chien, et bien au moins un mystère d'éclairé! Je vais pouvoir éviter à Mimi d'enquêter sur tous les hommes de Poudlard... Mouais, sauf que ça, elle ne le croira jamais. Et Harry va faire une syncope ! Je sens que les cours de potion des 7ème années vont se transformer en joutes. Sirius, pourquoi tu gaffes toujours ! »

Drago lui pensait :

« Hé bien finalement, il ne le haïssait pas tant que ça. Quand même, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui a débloqué la situation… Peut-être le discours de l'autre blondasse. Tiens d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas revu partir. Peut-être que Severus l'a tué : youpi! »

" Professeur, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais... Vous êtes nu."

Clac. La porte venait de se refermer.

Elle se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, sur Severus Rogue, habillé, coiffé et humant le savon de marseille.

" Drago, que puis-je pour toi?

- Heu... rien. Nous venions juste t'apporter un chaton, pour te tenir compagnie, mais heu... Finalement, je pense que tu n'en as plus besoin.

- Un chaton? "

Le professeur de DCFM avait eu le temps d'enfiler un peignoir et sautillait maintenant de joie dans la direction du chaton.

" Comme il est meugnon! On l'adopte?

- Je croyais que les chiens et les chats ne s'entendaient pas...

_# Il dit qu'il ne voit pas le rapport. #_

« Et puis ça c'est MON peignoir !

- S'il te plait mon Sévie chou… On l'appellera Cerbère !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et non: inutile de faire tes yeux de chien battu, ça ne..."

_# Cerbère ? mais il est fou ce gars!, c'est un châton, pas un monstre à trois têtes! #_

Mais le terrible homme des cachots fut interrompu par un gémissement plaintif, ressemblant fortement à celui d'un jeune chiot oublié, perdu. Et le froid potion master fondit somme neige au soleil. Il prit le chaton des mains de "la jeune toquée miraculeusement presque douée en potion", le souleva à hauteur de son visage, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui susurra:

« Interdiction de faire ses griffes sur le tapis, le canapé, les fauteuils ou les meubles, d'uriner partout, de se coucher sur mes vêtements, de venir me faire un câlin, de miauler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et de me faire cette tête là (La tête en question étant la réplique fidèle de "l'arme secrète" du chat poté. Et oui Severus a toujours été beaucoup plus touché par les animaux que par les humains.) Bon en revanche, tu as le droit: d'attaquer sauvagement quiconque franchit cette porte sans y avoir invité, de rendre chèvre Minerva, de déféquer dans le lit de Potter (regard noir de Sirius qui le découragea de continuer) et d'aller explorer ton nouveau lieu de vie."

Après avoir sauté au cou de son "Sévie chou" et lui avoir fait un gros poutou, Sirius suivit le chat. Severus, rouge comme un homard trop cuit, murmura un bref merci aux jeunes gens, et suivit son animagus favori, non sans remarquer que son filleul tenait Loona Lovegood par la taille et déposait un baiser derrière son oreille et pensa :

« Et zut ! Minerva va jubiler… Il faut que je parle avec Drago »

---

à suivre...

Voilààààààààààà, c'est presque fini : plus qu'un chapitre ! (Sauf si je décide de réécrire la fin)

[1J'avoue : je n'ai pas été chercher la traduction de pervers dans le Gaffiot. Inutile d'aller vérifier : ça ne se dit sûrement pas comme ça.


	11. Epilogue

_Voilà, c'est la fin de cette grande aventure ! _

_Dark Shadow, merci pour ta reviw, voici la suite et fin!!!  
__Chers autres reviewers, je vous ai normalement répondu via le lien vers votre profil. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous prie de m'en excuser. Merci à tous, tout particulièrement à Maliviia qui a accepté de me bêta lire, pour ma fanfic suivante._

**EPILOGUE.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux bal d'halloween. Drago et Loona ne s'affichaient pas ensembles, seuls leurs proches étaient au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. C'est à dire que seuls les proches de Loona, plus Severus (ha oui: et le professeur McGonagall, qui l'avait dit à Dumbledore, qui en avait fait l'annonce devant le corps professoral au grand complet en réclamant à corps et à cris ses chocogrenouilles, malice réglisses etc. ...) savaient...

Cerbère avait conquis Severus en pourchassant et éviscérant les souris qui servaient de cobayes pour les cours de métamorphose, brisant le cadre de Sirius contenant la photos des maraudeurs, ayant confondu la barbe du directeur avec une pelotte de laine et lacéré les mains de Harry Potter "avec ses mignonnes petites griffes de rien du tout". (Notez que l'expression entre guillemets est celle qu'avait employée Sirius lorsque son filleul s'était plaint des agissements du jeune félin).

Drago et Ginny arrivaient à peu près à se parler sans s'insulter ni se menacer. Chacun avait compris que l'autre ne voulait que le bien de Loona. Ginny avait même réussi à admettre que quand son amie était avec Drago, elle ne risquait rien. Elle avait compris cela une semaine auparavant, le jour où Loona avait décidé de traverser la distance entre la tour d'astronomie et celle des griffondors en équilibre sur une corde... Ce soir là, les serpentards s'entrainaient pour leur prochain match. Ils devaient mettre au point une toute nouvelle technique pour « écrabouiller ces moins que rien de Gryffons qui se cachent dans les jupes de McGo ».

« Loona, es-tu sûre que tu veux le faire?

- Mais oui ! ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne risque rien: quand j'étais gosse je faisais ça tout le temps! Enfin, sur la poutre entre ma chambre et le salon. Et puis: ce n'est pas très haut!

- Pas très haut? Mais, mais... c'est un gouffre là-dessous! Si tu tombes, tu es morte!

- La mort n'est qu'un recommencement. Allez on se retrouve là-haut!

- Ouais: chacune d'un côté du gouffre sans fond

-Je sens que tu n'es pas totalement enthousiamée par ce projet... répondit Loona d'un ton où pointait la déception.

- Mais si, mais si. Allons-y!"

Loona répondit d'un sourire et s'en fut vers la tour d'astronomie, laissant une Ginny quelque peu découragée rejoindre la tour des griffondors.Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles se faisaient face: Loona sur la tour d'Astronomie et Ginny au sommet de la tour des Griffondors. Loona commença alors sa traversée.

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de Quiddich, les joueurs se mettaient en place. Drago monta bien au dessus du terrain pour observer ses coéquipiers. Il regarda vers le château quelques secondes, le temps de se demander si Loona n'avait pas trop de mal avec ce devoir de métamorphose. Et il la vit, sur une corde, à plus de cinquante mètres de hauteur... Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il fonça tel une flèche.

Loona entendit vaguement un « vzzzzz » venir du park, elle vit un gros oiseau vert et blond foncer droit sur elle et avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait: elle était posée délicatement sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? C'est quoi ton devoir de métamorphose? Qu'arrive t il à un corps qui s'écrase? Et toi Weasley descend de ton perchoir! »

S'en suivit à l'adresse de Ginny l'un des plus beaux sermons que les murs de Poudlard eussent ouis, à l'adresse de Loona une des plus maladroites déclarations d'amour entendues en ces lieux, et les premiers pleurs versés par un Malefoy depuis longtemps.

---

Ce soir là c'était la grande fête partout dans le monde sorcier. Voldemort avait été tué, et Harry Potter avait une fois de plus survécu. A Poudlard, la liesse était générale. Tous les partisans de Voldemort se trouvant parmi les élèves avaient quitté l'école quelques jours à peine avant l'ultime combat. Harry Potter était parti tuer l' « oncle Voldy » sur un coup de tête, un soir où il en avait eu marre d'avoir une vie sentimentale désastreuse. Ronald Weasley avait ameuté tout le monde lorsqu'en rentrant d'un rendez-vous galant, il n'avait pas trouvé son meilleur ami dans leur dortoir.

La grande fête qui suivit cette victoire inespérée fut l'occasion de nombreuses surprises et de quelques syncopes.

Pour commencer, Severus Rogue, qui n'était plus tenu de jouer les mangemorts, invita Sirius Black à danser. Celui-ci naturellement accepta, et quand il se serra contre son amant, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, Harry tomba à la renverse... dans les bras de la cousine de Victor Krum.

Ensuite, Arthur Weasley surprit une discussion entre ses deux jumeaux. Ce fut Georges qui entama le dialogue d'un ton mystérieux:

« Allons, allons Fred mon ami, inutile de nier: je sais tout!

-Mais tout quoi? Mon cher Georges, il n'y a rien à savoir!

-Je sais que depuis halloween tu gardes un long cheveux très, très blond sous ton oreiller! Alors dis, dis, dis : qui est-ce? Non, ne me dis rien! Je vais deviner c'est...

-Lucius Malfoy »

Syncope d'Arthur Weasley, suffocation de Georges (qui allait dire : « la petite serveuse du bar Moldu où on a fêté l'anniversaire de Harry l'été dernier! »)

« C'est tout ce qu'il m'a laissé de cette nuit là: ce cheveux et un dessin qu'il a fait de moi.

-Hooooooo

-Comme tu dis : je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les garde. C'est vrai en fait j'en ai rien à faire de Malefoy junior. Je veux dire : ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, un super coup d'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas comme si on avait causé un peu avant...mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je les garde...surtout maintenant qu'il est mort. Tu as remarqué qu'il s'est pris un sort qui aurait du m'atteindre? »

Georges administra une claque fraternelle à l'épaule de son frère et l'emmena vers le bar, tenu par leur mère. Ils se contentèrent donc de jus de citrouille.

Et enfin toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard et une bonne partie de la population masculine furent frappées de désespoir. Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentars et phantasme sur pied, pensait qu'il couvrirait simplement la musique en criant et que seul son parrain l'entendrait. Mais le son fut brutalement coupé (Dumbledore avait, semblait-il, une annonce à faire), et toute la salle put entendre:

« Je vais l'épouser !»

The End

à bienôt peut-être.


End file.
